


Allies

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America (Hetalia) - Freeform, Atlantis, Canada (Hetalia) - Freeform, China (Hetalia) - Freeform, Chubby Country Reader, Chubby Country Reader/America, Chubby Country Reader/Canada, Chubby Country Reader/China, Chubby Country Reader/Engalnd, Chubby Country Reader/France, Chubby Country Reader/Russia, Chubby Island Nation Reader, Chubby Island Nation Reader/America, Chubby Island Nation Reader/Canada, Chubby Island Nation Reader/China, Chubby Island Nation Reader/England, Chubby Island Nation Reader/Russia, Chubby Island Reader/France, Chubby Reader, Chubby Reader/America, Chubby Reader/Canada, Chubby Reader/China, Chubby Reader/Engalnd, Chubby Reader/France, Chubby Reader/Russia, Country Reader, Country Reader/America, Country Reader/Canada, Country Reader/China, Country Reader/England, Country Reader/France, Country Reader/Russia, England (Hetalia) - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Island Nation Reader, Island Nation Reader/America, Island Nation Reader/Canada, Island Nation Reader/China, Island Nation Reader/England, Island Nation Reader/France, Island Nation Reader/Russia, Light Smut, Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Reader is Atlantis, Reader-Insert, Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Shy, chubby reader insert, france (hetalia) - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Allies A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the entire allies powers who are all very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: Allies/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.


	2. First World Meeting

You were walking around making sure that your Conference Room was perfect. You had made food for the meeting to keep them full from what you had heard as being “hangry” which there were studies; you would have more aggression when your blood pressure was low.

Slowly they all slipped in and you smiled offering them food. This shocked them but you explained, several times, that you should never deal with others and make decisions on a empty stomach. Canada was shocked when you once again recognized him and knew who he was. Sometimes people may be able to see him at one time and another not.

Once everyone, even America, had shown up you sat down happily with a smile and your own files. It didn't take long, however, before people were fighting once again. It was then you calmly got up and put your nails; filed and painted to resemble your flag, onto the blackboard and raked them down. That caused everyone to stop and stare at you as you smiled at them sweetly, your lips looking decidedly predatory.

“Come on guys, can't we have a simple meeting without people unnecessary fighting and dredging up wounds from the past?” You asked with a sigh, “if not I'll do it again.” You added going back to your seat, you were sitting between Canada and Russia, it was something strange to be between the two biggest countries in the entire world, on the other side of Russia was China, on the other side of Canada was America, England, and France.

It was pretty calm for a while but it was a bit longer and they started yelling. You tried to keep it cool, as was Germany. You hadn't gone to World Meetings enough to know that the Germanic man was the one who often kept the Meetings in line keeping his older brother out of said Meetings and keeping them somewhat productive. Before Germany could do anything you suddenly stood up, slamming your (skin tone) hands onto the maple wood of the table and screamed in your native language. Your “native” language was actually you switched between languages rapidly. Calming down you focused on doing only one language. “Stop fighting. All of us are countries, we all want what is best for our people! Let's all calm down and do this for our people try to be civil if we can't get along.” You growled sitting back down as everyone looked at you. Your (skin tone) plush cheeks were dyed red from a blush; you hated being the center of attention.

It was the end of the meeting, they had all had some of your cuisine to as you had to work through lunch. As a island your food was mostly seafood, indigenous wildlife, and vegetables and fruits. It was sweet, savory, and filling, but then again you were biased and they seemed to enjoy the said food.

As you were walking away you were stopped by the cute little polar bear, Kumajouri. You began talking to Canada, he was very quiet but you enjoyed speaking to him as the others blinked confused at you.

“What is it that you are doing little sunflower?” You turned to see Russia, raising a (hair color) brow.

“I'm speaking to Canada, Russia.” You answered as the others looked at you confused.

“What are you talking about, love?” England asked as you frowned seeing how sad he was. The shy Canadian was smiling but you could feel the sadness in him. You quickly wrapped your chubby arms around the slim boy as he blushed at your show of affection.

“Canada! He's right here.” You said with a frown and Canda smiled having some attention.

“Uh duddette, why are you hugging air?” He asked as you glared angry (eye color) orbs at him and he just smiled, “is that some weird island thing? Okay, I'll do it too!” He said hugging air as you sigh. You let go of Canada to grab onto America's arms and tug him over to his brother.

“Open your arms so you don't hit him,” you added opening his arms and putting them around Canada.

“Hey, why does this air fill more solid then normal?” America asked seeming confused.

“Because I'm here.” Canada answered as Alfred saw and his eyes widened.

“Canada! When did you get here Matthew?”

“I've been here the entire time.” Canada, or as said Matthew, answered as they all seemed to see you now.

“Ah, Canada!” Francis said with a laugh patting the boy's head, being careful of his curl.

You smiled at them letting out a giggle, they all looked at you as you smiled happily at them, “you guys are entertaining!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hug Canada thing happened to me at a convention, only it wasn't America it was a America Fan Girl (her America Cosplay was dirty).


	3. Explaining Your Government

You were doing paperwork, this was the first Meeting that was to happen in your island and it was done. Everyone had left and you were doing some more paperwork as you glanced up and smiled at seeing Canada.

“Is something up Canada?” You asked as he jumped. You could still see him.

“N...nothing. I'm just waiting for the others. They left but someday they will remember me.” He said as you looked at him sadly as you bit your lip as he noticed your sad face, “don't worry about it.” You smiled widely as instead of saying the word “about” like England or America but said it like “aboot” “What?”

“I like how you say the word about. Or aboot. I think it's cute.” You said with a giggle as Canada's face got as red as the leaf on his flag.

“Maple!”

You tried to hold back your giggle's not wanting to embarrass him further. He was so shy and quiet. You jumped as other people entered, looking you saw France, America, England, Russia, and China all entering and turned to greet them as they smiled waving at you.

“Ah, Romanli, have you seen Canada, aru?” China asked as you frowned slightly pointing to the blonde pointing to him. 

“Canada's right here. Seriously.” You glared at all of them with a sigh as they frowned.

“Little Canada.” Russia said with a smile as you sighed rubbing your (shoulder/neck/lower back) which you always carried tension there.

“What's the matter, love?” England asked as you smiled at him.

“Nothing, Mr. England. I've just got a lot of paperwork. I hope there is enough food left over from the meeting to have lunch later.” You added with a sigh, your (eye color) eyes hazing realizing that your going to have a lot of paperwork.

“I can make pancakes if you want.” Canada asked as you smiled at him, biting your lips and shifting your eyes.

“I've never had pancakes before, that would be interesting.”

“Maple!” Canada gasped running to start on said pancakes as you giggled, man likes his pancakes.

“Dudette! Does that mean you've never had a burger?” America asked staring at you with wide eyes as you blinked at him before shrugging, that guy looked a mixture of shock/horror.

“I've had a few, they are okay.”

“Ah, paperwork, dat iz always zlow and annoying if not 'ard, non cherie? (no darling?)” France asked as you smiled slightly.

“Oui. (Yes.)” You agreed with a sigh, “I can't imagine how much paperwork their must be for World Powers like you guys.” You said with a laugh, “worse I have to do is plan the festivals and the farming.”

“Just like older sister.” Russia said as you blinked confused, it took you a moment to piece it together. Knowledge is power and so you had studied you history and knew that Russia's older sister was Ukraine, she was mostly farmlands just like you. “How else does your government run?” 

Unlike other nations you had no fear of the tall Russian. In truth you saw him as pretty sweet, he didn't usually start wars and if anything else just fought back. “Well....” you paused as Canada ran in with a lot of pancakes. “That is enough pancakes for us all to eat. Would you guys all eat if you don't mind wasting time hanging with me?” You asked as they all sat England and China looked kind of worried for you as you showed no fear. All thought you were either extremely brave, had no clue who Russia really was, or you were a phenomenal actress.

“I must admit, I'm curious.” France added as the others nodded and you smiled.

“Well, I guess the entire thing my government has is transparency. My people know what is going on.” You said purposefully not looking at either America or China. “Though my island is mostly just farmlands, we are pretty self-sufficient. That's why I have only just been considered as a country, instead of a micro-nation.” You explained with a giggle, “we focus on art and music and such.” You explained as the others blink. “Were not the richest but I'd like to think my people are happy.

“What about your military?” America asked as England hit him. “Ow! Dude!”

“Don't ask her about that!” England yelled as you blinked at them imitating an owl.

“Why not? I don't mind answering!” You said with a laugh as you passed China a bottle of maple syrup. That Canada had supplied. Which meant he brought it with him. “I have a military, plus plenty of scientists. I try to not fight if I have any other choice, I had a civil war once, it hurt.” You winced in remembrance of the pain. That was a bad thing about being a country, besides any humans you get close to will die very quickly compared to yu was if your country wasn't doing well you would feel physical pain or get sick. “But mostly the mountains and sea protect.” You added with a giggle, “though it is normal for my public education that we all learn self-defense.” You smiled at them as they smiled.

“That is interesting, aru.” China said with a laugh. “It reminds me when I took care of Japan, aru.”

“Yes, I remember when I took care of America, Canada, and the others.” England added as you smiled almost sadly, England had a lot of boroughs and colonies and he had lost almost all of them.

“Oui, I mostly took care of little Canada.” France added with a pout, “I still feel c'eated t'at America c'oose you az 'is big brother, L'Anglertee. (England.)” France added as America blushed.

“England looked so sad, dude!” America said before looking to the side, “besides, he totally showed up to talk to me. You didn't.” America added as England looked at him shocked and Canada sighed.

“Well France took good care of me, but so did England.” Canada said as he was raised by both and showed his parentage in that.

“I remember w'en you two used to play toghther.” France said with a laugh before looking at Russia. “Speaking of chibi days, I remember w'en Russia was a new country. You were so cute when you were born and now your all grown up.” He said as Russia gave his child-like smile that scared them all but you as you giggled, he looked at you with confused violet eyes.

“I bet you were adorable as a chibi!” You said with a wide smile on your chubby face, “you have a child-like smile now, I bet all of you were cute when you were chibis!” You smiled at them as they all blushed seeing your smile on your adorable face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to do, to go from all of them to just the Allies. I think I didn't add the fact that this is a Chubby!reader but either way here we are.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

You had finished your pancakes and talking to the Allies that you were leaving with them following. “You know, I was walking around and noticed a lot of things, I'm confused, aru.” China said as you looked at him with a slight smile which caused him to blush. He had a weakness for cute things and you were so cute! Your plush body and soft face made him want to just snuggle you like a human-sized Hello Kitty plushie.

“We are preparing for a upcoming festival.” You said with a smile at him as the others looked at everyone moving quickly.

“W'ich festival 'ill that be, Romanli?” France asked as you winced a bit. You hated being refereed to as Romanli, it wasn't you were ashamed or resented being a country but the fact was you were also a person and it felt so...clinical to use your country name.

“Please, call me Name.” You said with a wave of your hand as France blushed. “We are preparing for Samhain...though you may know it better as All Hallow's Eve or Halloween.”

“If t'at is t'e case, please call me Francis belle. (beautiful.)”

“You can totally call me Alfred to!”

“And call me...Matthew...” Matthew added to his three day's younger twin brother.

“I'm Yao, aru.”

“You call me Ivan as well, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)

“Of course you can call me Arthur as well, love.” You smiled at the three with a gentle push of some stray (hair color) (locks/curls) that had fallen into your (skin tone) chubby face obstructing the view of your pretty (eye color) orbs.

“That is very interesting. You enjoy your culture, da? (yes?)” Ivan asked as you nodded happily.

“Yes. I would like to think from any visitors that I'd be known for my culture.” You said playing with your thick fingers. “We love visitors, we enjoy the idea of exchanging ideas.” You said with a smile looking at them with a giggle, “so most people would be, I hope, kind to you guys.”

“What do you mean known for your culture, Name?” Arthur asked confused as you shrugged helplessly.

“It's just that my natural resources are focused more on, aside from making sure that my people are fed and housed and such, it is to education and culture.” You explain as they looked at you with a slight smile.

“That sounds nice...what do you focus on?” Matthew asked holding his little polar bear. He was very shy but he enjoyed being able to tlak to you since you were actually paying attention to him. Not just him, that would have made him very uncomfortable with how shy he was, but you were talking to the other four men here and paying him _just as much attention_ to him as them, that was all he ever wanted.

“Well we have our scientists and farmers. We grow food and we play instruments, paint, there is a bit of sculpting as well though I don't take to it as much as my people. There are some people who carve seashells and make beautiful necklaces that are so thin. I don't have the patience for it.” You added with a laugh as they smiled with how cute you were. You had the body of a goddess, voice of an angel, laughter of bells, and personality of innocent sage. “My people often dance, and music. We cook, I would recommend trying the food here, especially if you like seafood.” You added with a smile. “I've actually tried all of your guys cuisine at one point or another.”

“I thought you never had pancakes?” Ivan asked innocently as you nodded.

“And I haven't...or had actually. I've had it now. It was very yummy, I must remember to get the recipe from you Matthew.” You added before shrugging, “when I was a chibi micro-nation I was taken to see other countries, it is actually a bit of a rite of passage here. I only spent two days in each country, I tried poutine, it was very good.” You smiled and turned to look at them, “I was scared to try it but I did like frog's legs, though not the texture so much, I had something called gumbo in America, I had Cornish pastries, and borchest, though I have to admit what I liked best was something called peach buns.” Yao did a laugh as you liked his food best. “Sorry,” you apologized rubbing your arm slightly as Ivan in particular looked sad.

“Why don't you like Russian food, little sunflower?”

“It's not that I didn't like it, don't forget I had two days, counting coming in and leaving the country.” You pointed out gently, “their could be Russian food which is the best thing ever, I unfortunately just don't know.” You explained gently, touching Ivan's arm, it was comfortable for you to reach which was just above his elbow. It was shocking to everyone that you were comfortable to touch the man like this. “plus my climate gets cold, honestly it is usually (cold/warm) but it experiences seasons and get's (colder/warmer) during (winter/summer). However nothing like Russia, plus I was there during winter.” You pointed out shivering from the remembered cold, “it warmed me lovely.” You added with a smile, “but I don't know if it wouldn't be too warm here, though just because it isn't my favorite of them doesn't mean I hate it.”

“Okay.” Ivan said with a large smile patting your head gently.

“So what do you do, particular?” Alfred asked with a smile as you shrugged slightly.

“Well I love music, I play the violin, lyre, flute, and piano, I dance, though I draw I prefer using pastels.” You smiled at him widely, “besides studying mythology, I cook and dance.” You explain before biting your plump lip, “of course I do other things but these are my favorite.”

“You dance?” Arthur asked as you nodded in agreement as they blushed. That luscious body moving in a dance? Yes please!

“Can you show us?” Alfred asked as you raised a (hair color) brow at him.

“Uh...okay.” You said with a shrug, weirdo. Eh, you heard enough that America was a bit of a crazy one.

“Well, okay...” you said as Francis and America did a fist pump.

“Wankers...” England muttered.

“Da. (Yes.)”

You had found a small group of musicians and with a quick ask they agreed and soon you were dancing. With a giggle as you spun you reached over gripping onto Yao's wrist to pull him. “Come on, I want to dance!” You giggled as you spun with Yao he took the chance to wrap you up in a hug. You quickly slipped from his arms to move onto dance with Matthew. Matthew quickly took you to waltz with you though it was very fast paced for a waltz. You then moved to Ivan with a giggle as he lifted you up by your waist spinning you around.

When he set you down you spun slightly falling into Francis chest who stared to dance with you, his hands were on your waist however his hands were going slowly down from your plump waist to the soft curve of your bottom that Arthur step foreword, pushing Francis from you and pulling you from the Frenchman and waltzing with you. It was next that Alfred pulled you foreword.

“I want to have a dance to.” Alfred gave his heroic laugh as you started laughing as you and him quickly moved and you were trying to keep up with him.

“This is fun!” You let out a joy filled laughter as you spun with them and the musicians, who knew you, were happy to see some men giving you attention. As you were their country you were like an older sister to many of them and as such they wanted you to be happy. They gave a prayer to Eros, the god of love, that you would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom vacationed to an island and actually saw a woman carving white sea shells into things, if you've ever held a seashell you realize how thin they are. Mine is the sun and moon carved into it. Poutine is french fries covered in gravy and cheese.


	5. Samhain

You smiled happily as you were getting ready for the biggest festival of the year, your boss had been telling you that you should try to get friends and you sighed. You know that the Allies had been interested in your customs so you picked up your phone to call them and ask them if they would like to come.

They had agreed, seemingly happy and though not all of them celebrated Halloween they agreed to come see how you were going to celebrate it. Alfred laughing and telling you that you wouldn't be able to scare him and you wondered what kind of celebration did he have in America?

On October 31st they arrived on a boat and you were there ready to greet them as they were guests and to your culture guests were very important to honor them. You wore a orange clinging skirt that reached to yoru knees with a slit to your mid thigh and a tank with black see threw skirt that went to yoru ankles and had a slit in the front of each leg all the way to right below your skirt. You also had a shirt over it as well that had sleeves all the way down to baseball sleeves. Your hair was pulled back and you were wearing a mask that only covered your eyes that was in the pattern of your flag. In your arms were six masks that had a pattern of each of their flags.

“Ni ho! (Hello!)” You called to them offering all five of them a mask and a pat on the head to Kumajirou. 

“Hello love.” Arthur answered as you walked with them leading them as they blushed slightly watching as your hips swayed with your bum attached.

“So what is it this is about?” Ivan asked as you smiled at him with a giggle spinning around slightly.

“It's about honoring the dead, the last harvest before winter, and it is the new year for us. It's to honor the earth goddess Terra and Pan.” You explained as you tugged your mask back into place. You then tugged them over to the festival with laugh, this was the biggest festival of all of your festivals, everyone was in attendance. You had already done the harvest earlier that day and so you didn’t have to worry about that.

You smile as your favorite song started playing, “oh my god, this is my song! Come here boy, I want to dance!” You said gripping onto Canada's wrist, tugging him foreword since he was the closest to you at the moment.

“M-Maple!” Matthew let out a shocked gasp as you let out a giggle.

“Why do you say 'maple', Canada?” You asked as he blushed slightly.

“You can call me Matthew if you want, Romanli, and I say it like maple syrup since it relaxes me.” Matthew said as you smiled happily at him.

“If that's the case you can call me Name, I don't like being refereed to as my country name anyway.” You added as the others were pulled in. America was tugging a fuming England, Russia a shy China, and France was dancing with Kumajirou.

“You can do it with us to, dudette!” America, or Alfred, said with a heroic laugh as you spun with Matthew, the shy Canadian sure could dance.

When you were done with dancing you moved to see the instruments you always had been musically inclined playing the flute, lyre, violin, and piano. Ivan smiled his creepy smile which did not at all effect you as you just didn't find it scary, if anything you thought he was just like a little boy to you and it was kind of cute.

“You teach me to play the violin?” Ivan asked as he had often admired the wooden stringed instrument.

“Da. (Yes.)” You agreed handing him a spare violin as you blinked surprised as you realized he was too tall and you sighed. “Don't freak out.” You added quickly climbing up so you had your chubby legs wrapped around his waist, he was strong so you didn't worry about hurting him. “I can't reach you otherwise.” You added as you set your hands over his own and helped him to hold it right. The others were a mixture of either 'I can't believe she just climbed up Russia's back' and 'I wish she had her legs wrapped around my waist'.

It was at that point that everyone decided to want to learn to play an instrument. A piano for Arthur, lyre for Yao, and flute for Alfred. You wanted so bad to make a joke about the revolutionary war and his flute and drum player. Why would _anyone_ send someone into battle with a flute or a drum? But you didn’t think it was a good idea to bring up the revolutionary war to the personifications of America and England.

You showed the three how to do so doing your best as it was very hard to do. Much harder to teach than to learn how to do things and you were not used to the physical contact you had to initiate to teach the boys their instrument.

It was then that you taught Francis to draw impressionism, a very popular art trend on the island right now. You showed him a trick you had been showed about two decades ago to hold onto the paintbrush so it didn’t' get paint on your hand and wrist.

You giggled happily as they seemed to be having fun. You enjoyed that and you wondered if perhaps they'd like if you made them some buttery soul cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to anyone who can pick out the song lyric quote. I kind of rushed the teaching of the insturments since I have no idea how and my research only confused me.


	6. Meet the Family

You smiled gently as you saw Alfred and Arthur arguing, they were still brothers after all of this and you were glad that they could still be like that. “What are you thinking of, aru?” Yao asked as you turned to the Chinese man.

“It's sweet how Alfred and Arthur are with how they were once brothers and how they act now.” You said with a smile.

“This is good behavior to you, polversy? (sunflower?)” Ivan asked as you let out a giggle at his confused face.

“Yes, I didn't have any siblings...anyone really as far as another country went so this is very nice as far as I'm concerned.”

“I see, aru, I remember my little siblings,” Yao said as you looked at him and smiled as he took that as a invitation to continue. “I raised them when I found them.”

“You have more than one?” You asked with a wide grin on your chubby face.

“Yes, five; South Korea, North Korea, Japan, Hong Kong, and Taiwan.”

“Wow, that's amazing.” You smiled at him as Ivan came from behind him shocking the short man as he jumped about two feet in the air.

“You are speaking of siblings? I have sisters.” Ivan said as you smiled at him watching him with big sparkly (eye color) orbs. “Ukraine is my older sister, she's not much to look at but she's very nice. Belarus is my little sister, she's pretty but not very nice. The important thing is they are both weird....so weird...so very very weird.” Ivan added seeming more and more disturbed as he talked, no one including you had no idea what to say to snap him out of that.

You really didn't know how to, as you never had to deal with something like this before you knew you had to try. Gently you placed a hand on Ivan's elbow as he looked at you, blinking curiously. “It's okay Ivan. They can't be that weird.” You said with a smile as he just let out a light chuckle.

“We shall see, polversy. (sunflower.)”

“Ah oui, (yes,) I remember raizing lil Canadia. (Canada.)” Francis said with a smile as Arthur boped him on the back of his head.

“Don't forget, frog, that I helped with raising Matthew.” Arthur growled as Alfred laughed throwing a arm around Matthew's shoulders.

“I remember that!” Alfred said with a heroic laugh, Matthew smiled they remembered when they were younger one sitting on either side of Arthur as he read form some weird magic book chanting things.

“Really? So Arthur and Francis, you raised Matthew and Alfred?” You asked blinking in surprise, yes they looked a like, they appeared to be brothers in looks as well, but they were all so different.

“Yeah...though..I...I was more....raised b-by Francis....and Al was raised by Arthur.” Matthew stuttered out as you gave a smile at that. That explained it a lot more, as far as Alfred went with all the rigid gentleman rules it was normal for Alfred to rebel against Arthur. And Francis was so flamboyant it would make sense for Matthew to become quieter against that.

“What was your chibi days like, Name?” Ivan asked as your smile faltered as you bit your lip. You really didn't know how to answer that, you weren't raised by another country like they were, you for all intents and purposes raised yourself. 

“What's the matter?” Matthew asked holding his little polar bear closer as you smiled at him.

“Nothing is wrong, Mattie...it's just that...I wasn't raised like you guys.” You said with a shrug as you played with your chubby fingers, “I was pretty much just raised by my...I suppose you'd call them governesses. My chibi days was nothing but studying and paperwork, I did have a friend named (friend's name) but she died long ago. I'm still friends with her family though.” You added with a smile, it was always bittersweet when you thought of her.

“You were raised all alone, aru?” Yao asked blinking his eyes, he had raised himself as well. As the only Ancient that still existed he knew this, Germania and Britannia were very quiet and serious while he and Rome had been more flamboyant. You were neither very serious nor very optimistic.

“Yes, honestly if it wasn't for the natural defenses of my island with the waves and cliffs I would have probably been taken over. However my military is now much better.” You added with a smile, you didn’t have many people and as such didn’t have much military, you were an island. Not a group of islands like Japan but just one island. However your population had grown and you focused on art and science and as such had weapons to defend yourself with.

Alfred and Matthew both bit their lips, that was sad but at the same time that meant you didn't have to fight for your independence and leave another. Though Alfred's had been more dramatic and bloody neither liked to think of when they got their independence. It was still hurtful.

It was the meeting next month that was taking place in Moscow when Ivan decided to introduce you to his older sister. Ukraine and you hit it off as she was so nice and honestly you thought she was pretty you didn't see what Ivan meant by the 'she's not much to look at' comment. But you figured it probably had something to do with sibling things.

Ivan hadn't planned to introduce you to his little sister, in all honesty he was terrified of her, but she had seen him. You froze as you heard dark chanting. “Big brother....big brother...marry me...marry me...marry me...marry me..marry me...marrymemarrymemarrymeMARRYME!” You turned to see the youngest Soviet as Ivan screamed and tried to hide behind you screaming 'No!' as she glared at you.

“Give me big brother!” She demanded as you glared pulling your dagger, it was lucky that you had just left the World Meeting since you didn't usually have it on you.

“Back off.” You growled gripping the dagger and glaring at her as she blinked, most would freeze seeing her like that, even Lithuania who was thirsty for her would flinch from her when she was like this. “You have an older brother, be grateful for that. He doesn't want you like that or he wouldn't scream and hide. You should respect his decision.” You added as she glared pulling out one of her knives.

“How dare you, you fat pig!” She screamed as Ivan's violet eyes widened. Did she really just? Standing he wrapped his arms around your plush form lifting you up as Belarus looked surprised. Big brother never did this before...

“Don't you insult this beautiful little sunflower.” Ivan glared at her his dark aura flooding around him as Ukraine flinched slightly, both her little siblings scared her. Where did she go wrong?

“But big brother! Why much you be a jerk all the time! You and I are to become one! Not her!” She screamed being very angry as Ivan glared at her holding you even tighter.

“I will not be one with you!” He snarled holding you closer, “you are my little sister, that is it. You be nice to her, if I hear you insult her again or if you do anything to hurt her I'll let Mr. Pipe say hello to you little sister~” he added as Belarus ran away from you screaming how he was a jerk and you floated in the tall Russian's arms not sure what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Russia that all he needs is the proper motivation and he'd stand up to Belarus.


	7. Yule, the Winter Equinox

You turned hearing the ring and picked up the phone you had, “alo oui? (Hello?)”

“Salut! (Hello!)” A French voice called, you identified as Francis.

“Pryvat. (Hello.)” Ivan added in.

“Hello, aru.”

“Hey dudette!”

“'ello love?”

“H...hi Name.” Matthew finished off as you blinked and it took you a while to realize that this was a conference call, you never were a part of one before.

“Oh hello everyone, what is it?” You asked as they all let out a gentle laugh.

“Were wondering what your up to, aru?” Yao asked as you played with your hair.

“I'm preparing for the Winter Equinox and Yule.” You explained with a smile as your favorite holidays of the year was Samhain and Yule. “It's from the 21st to the 25th so it is very long festival.” You answered with a smile as it was coming up faster and faster.

“Woah dudette, that's three day of celebration?” Alfred pointed out as you gave a giggle.

“Well yes Alfie. You can count.” You teased gently stretching slightly “The 21st is for the Winter Equinox while Yule is the 25th.” You answered stretching slightly as you were seriously getting close to not wanting to have to deal with anymore of it. You loved planning it but honestly there was only so much you could deal with.

“Really?” Matthew asked as you hummed in agreement.

“I never understood Christmas, aru.” Yao added as Alfred gasped about not understanding Christmas as it was the only thing he liked about the winter season; spending time with awesome friends and family-as it was the only time he could be somewhat civil with Arthur, Francis, and Matthew without Arthur yelling at him-and great food.

“Well Christmas is, technically, a rip off of Yule for the Christians.” You added with a laugh, “and Yule is to celebrate the middle of winter, it's time so people can see if they have enough food store to survive the winter.” You explained as you simply played with your hair as Ivan gave a hum.

“Da. (Yes.) That is what inspired how I celebrate the Christmas.” Ivan added as they blinked and you smiled.

“Yes, I've heard of how they celebrate in Russia. I've not really heard that much though.” You added before biting your lip, you knew that the Soviet Union had dissolved and that Russia's older sister Ukraine couldn't be around her younger brother anymore. This was supposed to be a holiday of friends and family.

“You guys...if you want to, and only if you want to-I'm just inviting if any of you want to-you are all more than welcome to come here to Romanli to celebrate the Winter Equinox or Yule or both if you would like.

“Really? I'd love doing that da. (yes.)” Ivan greeted immediately.

“I'll go to, aru.” Yao added with a smile.

“I...I'd go...I'd like to see how you celebrate this.” Matthew added.

“Dudette! I'm so over that!” Alfred agreed with his three-days-older twin.

“I agree with them, and you l'Anglree? (England?)” Francis asked as Arthur answered simply.

“Why yes...I think it might be nice.”

“Really? This will be fun, I hope so.” You added with a smile, “is there anything that any of you hate or are allergic to?” You added for the food as they all answered in the negative. “Okay, come over on the 21st or if you feel like the day before. Or today. Whenever you want.” You added as you hung up on them after saying goodbye.

On the 21st of December they all showed up and you greeted them, leading them to your home. Your home was humble but you did have a guest room, and a library, and a sitting room. “I'm sorry my home isn't that big, you might need to share some rooms.

“Don't worry babe! Me and Mattie used to share a room, and Francis and Arthur raised us so us four should be able to share a room, right?” Alfred asked as the rest of the FACE family nodded and you smiled.

“Well that's good, I have a seatte in the library and a couch in the sitting room.” You added and it ended up with Yao sleeping on the seatte and Ivan sleeping in the sitting room. “I'm really sorry about this,” you added finding a foot rest so he could stretch out his legs.

“Do not worry little sunflower.” Ivan soothed patting your head. “So what are we doing the celebrate today?”

“Today is the longest night of the year, it is the last hurrarh of Artemis...or the moon, before her twin brother Apollo...or the sun, takes over.” You add with a smile playing with your shirt. “I hope you guys like Apollo soup!” you added with a laugh before shrugging your soft shoulders, “I can make something else if you don't like it.”

None of them had tried Apollo soup so they tried it and enjoyed it as it was warm and almost buttery. You didn't think that they would stay up until the sun rose that you always did but they did and as the sun rose over the cliffs and water of your island it was so beautiful and it was your favorite part of the Equinox.

Finally all of you lumbered into your home and you all went to sleep, already having changed into pajamas half way into the night as you all soon fell asleep. Alfred, who had a habit of having strange sleeping habits but others were dead tired. However they were serious about celebrating your holiday with you.

You slept deeply and by the time you woke up you made lunch, as you all had slept past breakfast, of a Russian-Chinese food of borscht, honey chicken, corn bread, and peach buns. It was the 22nd and the next day, the 23rd, you all enjoyed time telling stories, decorating, you had to help with making sure there was enough food for everyone, and visiting with your people to make sure that they were all okay.

The 24th was about preparing everything, you decided to make traditional food for all of them as well as your own. You prepared everything and baked the dessert of a peppermint chocolate Yule Log as well as getting your Yule Log to burn.

Shyly as you were all going to go to bed you stopped them and bit your lip. It was a tradition for everyone to sleep in the same room. When you finally mumbled it out in Russian, as it was the language you just happened to slip into that Ivan told everyone what you said and hugged you tightly saying how cute you were.

You were blushing horribly and playing with your (favorite color) (nightshirt/nightgown) as Ivan, Alfred, and Matthew all moved the bed in your guest room to your bedroom, pushing the beds together You ended up in the middle with Ivan spooning you and cuddled into Matthew's chest, on Ivan's other side was Yao fast asleep curled up, and beside him Francis who ended up holding Yao in his sleep as he was a sleep-cuddler and Yao was fast asleep as well so he didn't complain. On Matthew's other side was Alfred fast asleep and Arthur beside him using his old colony as a pillow.

Awaking on Yule you all changed into your clothing, after moving the guest room bed back into the guest room. You wore a set of (red/green) panties, cami, corset, and camisole decorated with mistletoe and with (red/green, whichever you didn't pick first) fringe. Over that you pulled on a (favorite color) long sleeved floor length dress that was laced in the back in a ribbon that was either red or green depending on the light, and laced down the arms in silver with embroidery in gold. You pulled your hair back using holly to hold it. A simple pair of slipper like shoes that matched your dress complimented your outfit.

Coming out you looked like a winter nymph of old. Your (skin tone) flesh glowing and looking very warm in the long dress that accentuated your plush sides. Or perhaps a queen with a matching queenly body and a crown of holly.

Happily smiling at them you spent the day having fun, hearing stories of their winter-time traditions and years gone by and telling them your own. You helped all of them with their dishes and also made (your favorite winter holiday food) though you didn't make that much since there was only seven of you.

Next came all of you singing, though it was harder for them to sing in languages they didn't know which made it all the more fun in your opinion. Romanli, like America, had no language, however unlike America you accepted all languages and learned many as the fact that your people, before they were a country and as such you existed, had preformed many places so learning the languages were not only a natural thing to happen sometimes they were a very much needed thing to happen.

Next you all went to give the presents; you had given Francis a pot of roses you had been growing, the roses were red, white, and blue, the blue being one genetically altered to have the color. Alfred you gave a new, so far unpublished, issue of a comic one of your artist, who's grandparents had come to this island _from_ America was making and he had loved though you had to make him swear he wouldn’t show it to anyone else as it wasn't set to be published until the new year and wouldn't be in America until late January/early February. For Matthew you had knitted a set of gloves, scarf and hat that were in the color and pattern of his flag and a matching scarf for Kumajirou. For Arthur you had a tea set made with the pattern of the Union Jack, with five cups and saucers, a creamer, and sugar bowl also with five spoons that were in the pattern of the actual English flag. For Yao you had made him a hand made Hello Kitty plushie that was dressed as him, holding a wok in one paw and a ladle in the other as a joke of him hitting people with the cast iron wok and her bow wasn't a normal one but in the pattern of the Chinese flag. Finally for Ivan you gave him a potted sunflower with a growing light so he could grow it inside. This was a special one as your scientist had been experimenting to have finite plants infinitive. Normally when certain plants, in this case a sunflower, died it was done, others like apple trees would keep producing, so the sunflower, when it died as it would eventually, it would wither away and a new one would come. This was called the Phoenix Project after the mythical bird however this would only work three times now, maybe four or five if he was lucky.

They all loved it and Yao couldn't stop hugging the new addition to his Hello Kitty Collection. Matthew, despite the heat in your home with the fire, was wearing the set you gave him and so was Kumajirou. Arthur kept gently stroking the teapot as did Alfred the comic book, and both Ivan and Francis held their potted plants in their laps.

They had given you something, as well as things for each other. Francis had given you a dress that was in (favorite color) with (color that looks good on you) trim that would compliment your curves and brought out your eyes as well as making your skin appear more luminous. Alfred brought a bust of (favorite superhero) while his twin Matthew gave you a blown glass maple syrup bottle which held the syrup from the best trees in his country. Arthur gave you a box set of your favorite teas from (favorite tea brand) while Yao gave you a cook book filled with the recipes of the food you seemed to like best, Ivan gave you a (gold/silver) necklace which held a sunflower charm that would sit just in the intent of your plush collarbone.

Once that was all done you all went outside to burn the Yule Log while you all had a slice of the decadent peppermint yule log you had baked yesterday that was peppermint and chocolate and you all had your favorite drinks and enjoyed as the fire burned and you all sat around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alo oui is the way you say hello on the phone in French, same as moshi moshi in Japanese is how you say hello, only on the phone though. Feeling the pain of cramping your legs all night, I feel for Ivan. It is true! America has no stated language or religion. Living here myself though, you'd never know. Also the English flag and Union Jack are two different things, I didn't know for a long time that the English flag actually looks like the flag for Denmark only switching the colors.


	8. Imbolic

It was the January World Meeting and you were busy going over any paperwork you had. You were a small nation and didn't have much to do with the entire world so you instead stayed in the back. That didn't make it easy when you were friends with the Allies. But luckily Arthur and Matthew...excuse you, you had to refer in country names during World Meetings, England and Canada can keep American and France in check the same for Russia keeping China from squealing at the “cuteness”.

You were shocked at how much they didn't get done because they were arguing about stupid things. You'd think that they were thousands of years old, had seen centuries worth of conflict and love, and had been raised and around other people that they wold at this they would live and let live and let things go. Why bring up long done wars?

It was once the meeting was over that you were ready to leave and when you started to go you felt a hand grip your wrist and another on the other arm your elbow was gripped. You turned to see Russia gripping your wrist and Canada gripping your elbow behind them France, England, and China.

“Yes?” You asked as they smiled at you and started walking America running foreword with a fist in the air with his heroic laugh.

“We thought you might like a walk!” America answered as all of you left the building you could now call them by their human names.

“What are you doing, you seem tired, aru?” Yao asked as you smiled as he was very perceptive, as the oldest country in the entire world that still exists he would with age.

“Oh, yes....on February 2nd is Imbolic...it's one of the hardest festivals for me to do, not like Yule or Samhain which are fun to plan.”

“What's Imbolic?” Alfred asked looking over to you from where he was.

“It's the festival to celebrate that spring is coming. Which means that the winter is almost over and soon it will be time to plant anew.”

“So it's the beginning of spring?” Matthew asked tugging on your elbow slightly.

“Yes, exactly.” You said before biting your lip slightly and shrugged, “of course like my other festivals you are welcome to it.”

“That sounds fun, da. (yes.)” Ivan agreed as the other nodded, Alfred giving you the heroic laugh.

It was the festival that you were doing the least actual festival, which is part of why it wasn't fun to plan, and it was also the first time eating meat since Samhain which means over three months of no meat. Which also shows why you only want it to happen already instead of enjoying the wait.

As they would, for all intents and purposes, be coming for dinner you made your favorite dish for this holiday; lamb you'd use a pomegranate glaze, light pepper and salt and grill over indirect heat. You also made (favorite side dish) and homemade bread, you used the cookbook Yao had given you to make a (favorite Chinese dessert).

They all came with bright smiles as you waved to them, you were wearing the dress Francis gave you and the necklace Ivan had, your hair pulled back in a (favorite color) ribbon.

As you ate the lamb, which tasted incredibly good with the fact that you hadn’t had meat in over three months. As you turned to speak you let out a gasp as Francis's lips were on your own. You jumped back with a scream into Matthew's chest who was on your other side.

“You bloody frog!” Arthur screamed as Francis was actually blushing.

“D'sole belle, (I'm sorry beautiful,) I was only going to kiss your cheek but you turned.” Francis explained as you took a deep breath.

“Okay...sorry about that.”: You said as Ivan took your chin with his thumb and forefinger, you met his pretty purple eyes with your own questioning (eye color) ones.

“I get a kiss to,” he said giving you a gentle kiss as you blushed, his lips were very soft which was surprising from a man who didn't always know his own strength.

“I want a kiss to!” Alfred complained pulling you to his chest and kissing you while laughing. In the end that led to you also kissing Yao, than Arthur, and finally Matthew.

“Okay than...why were all of you wanting a kiss?” You asked as they all either smiled, blushed, or did both.

“We all like you, babe, we all want you.” Francis explained as you watched him with wide eyes.

“Excuse me, what?” You asked as Matthew patted your back and you turned to see the soft spoken nation.

“What he means is...we've talked about this before and....well, we want to _be_ with you, and if you are open to it we'd share your affection.” Matthew explained as you blushed darkly at that as he pushed his glasses off of his nose.

“We won't force you to of course, love isn't something to be forced on someone. This is only if you agree.”

“Here polygamous relationships are not against the law, they are watched closely to make sure that they are not dangerous but they aren't against the law. But in all of your countries they are.” You pointed out as the men did get quiet at that.

“Yes, but we are not normal people in this love.” Arthur pointed out taking yoru hand and kissing your plush knuckles. 

Sighing you smiled gently, six guys want you, there are defiantly worse fates than that. Francis is romantic, Alfred can make you laugh, Matthew is sweet, Arthur is a gentleman, Ivan is adorably child like, and Yao is mature.

You knew that they...as the English would say, fancied you. You had caught, if only for a moment, Alfred looking at your bum, Matthew yoru breast, Ivan your waist, Francis your lips, Yao loved to hug you and Arthur often was staring at your neck. Of course they weren’t always staring at your plush queenly body and they liked who you were as well. You were more than just your body; more than the soft (skin tone) flesh, sparkling (eye color) orbs, and (hair length) (hair color) tresses.

“If all of you are okay with this...it was your idea...it won't hurt to try.” You said as they all started to smile, though Arthur in particular was smaller and Matthew's was shy. “But,” you added as their happiness was dampened somewhat, “you have to all promise that if something happens and we don't work out we won't start wars or anything because of this. We don't want to bring our people into this, agreed?”

“Agreed.” Arthur agreed quickly.

“D'accord. (Agreed.)” Matthew added right after the English gentleman.

“Oui, (Yes,)” Francis added to the shy blonde.

“Da. (Yes.)”

“Okay, aru.” Ivan and Yao said at the exact same time as you giggled at hearing the words at the same time.

“Yeah, okay.” Alfred was the last to agree to it as he wasn't sure since he had a habit of starting wars for no real reason but he agreed not to do wars, but some like Ivan and Arthur there were harder to deal with since he had his own wars with them. Smiling you gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how or why I made America mature.


	9. Make Trades

It was the next World Meeting and you had a break as you sighed stretching the best you could, moving your cloak off as the building was very hot. “Hey Romanli!” You turned to see America with the other Allies behind him and waved to them.

“Hey, how have you been lately guys?” You called waving back as America threw an arm over your shoulder, England took your hand and gave your plush knuckles a gentle kiss, Russia gave a kiss in greeting as well, while Canada shyly held your hand, China giggled at how cute you were as he hugged you on the opposite side of the North American twins while France put a red rose that was stripped of its thorns behind your ear, the (shade) red rose complimented your (skin tone) flesh, soft (hair color) tresses, and brought out the (eye color) of your eyes. “I've missed all of you to!” You giggled happily giving them all a kiss on the cheek.

“This isn't a purely social visit, love.” England said as you hummed looking at the gentleman. “Our bosses have...well, they want us to set up trades with you.” He said as you blinked disentangling yourself from the men

“What did you have in mind?” You asked, you didn't normally do trades as you were pretty self-sufficient and since you had just come out as a full fledged nation the only trades you could do before were with other micro-nations like Sealand. Of course that didn't stop the cross-fertilization of ideas that came from the right of passage of your people where they go to other countries to see how they do things, anywhere from a week to three months, and any amount of countries from one to an entire continent.

“Well...I've noticed you have bee hives where you make honey?” He asked as you nodded with a slight smile, you always loved the sweet nectar.

“Yes! We use smoke to put the bees to sleep and put honey on a fire kilned jar and use the bee's wax to top it and settle a cloth over it.” You explained to him as you did it the way you had learned but when it was brought to the other countries your people had told you that others found the wax in the jar off putting. 

“That sounds lovely, there is a shortage of honey.” England explained as you nodded, there was a surplus of honey right now as the bees had been repopulating since flowers were all around your island. “What is it that you want in return?” England asked as you bit your lip quickly going over what England had in your head.

“Perhaps...tea? I think my people would like that.” You said as he nodded, that seemed good considering how much tea he did have, he enjoyed tea and he would love to share the love of tea with you.

“What about us, aru?” China asked as you looked at them while raising a eyebrow.

“Do you want a trade to, China? Only England said anything.” You pointed out as they all nodded.

“Well, I have played your instruments before, they are good, aru!” China said as you smiled gently, you were very much proud of your instrument makers.

“I'm sure I can do that, the instrument makers will like the commission, it depends on how much you want of each instruments.”

“I like the lyre and flute. It sounds so nice! Aru!” China explained and looked at you his sleeves longer than his arms making him look so cute, “what is it you want, aru?”

“Ginger or silk?” You said with a smile, ginger would give a nice taste to the food and silk does feel nice against the skin. “Anyone else?”

“Da! (Yes!)” Russia immediately spoke up, at the same time America said “Yeah!” They glared at each other, as they didn't exactly like each other but stopped when you started to giggle.

“We can try to do two at the same time, what is it you two want?” You asked as they both answer at the same time, causing you to giggle.

“Sunflowers!” Russia answered, and honestly that was so him, at the same time America answered “pastels! One of the workers at (comic book company) came here and brought home the pastels and liked it.”

“O...okay. I think we have a set of pastels we can send off. And sunflowers? We can send that as well I'm sure, we have enough seeds to replant.” A single sunflower held over two hundred seeds so you had more than another.

“So, what do you want, dudette?” America asked with his heroic laugh.

“Well...from you America perhaps comic books? We get them very slowly so a steady stream of the entertainment. And Russia, the vodka you make would be appreciated.” You added and they agreed with your trade.

“Okay, France, Canada, what about you? Or do you guys not want a trade?” You asked as they shook their head.

“Non ma cherie! (No my darling!)” Canada whispered as you smiled at him and France nodded in agreement.

“So what is it you want?” You asked as he blushed and France did his strange laughter.

“Butter!” France said at the same time that Canada answered.

“Rosemary and blankets.” Canada said at the same time as you smiled at him.

“Okay...I think I can do that.” You said, you'd probably be the one to knit the blankets but you enjoyed knitting and as such wouldn't mind.

“Well...what is it you'll want in return for the trade?” Canada asked shyly as you smiled at him and Francis who was watching you curiously.

“Well, Canada I could really use the maple syrup; it is delicious.” You said with a giggle as he let out a whimper in embarrassment.

“Maple!” He whispered as the others laughed at the shy Canadian.

“And France, how about some cheese? Though I don't know which of the four hundred and twenty nine cheeses.” You added as he blushed as the others laughed.

“No way! Four hundred and twenty nine, there's no way there is that many French cheeses.” America laughed before calming down when he saw that it really was.

“That many? Why?” England asked shocked as you gave him a dead eyed look.

“How many kind of teas does your country have, England?” You asked him as he bit his lip, you do have a point.

“That zoundz good, belle (beautiful) Name.” France agreed with you hugging your pillow like body to himself. “I'll be zure to zend the most delicious of the cheese!” He promised as you giggled at that. The flamboyant Frenchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I would hope but it was hard to find a good place to end and tie it up but I did it like this.


	10. Ask To Make An Alliance

“Now Name, be careful! You are speaking only to the Allies, you must be careful not to upset the Axis.” Your boss scolded as you looked at (her/him) with tired (eye color) orbs. (He/She) hadn't taken on as much of a parental role with you and honestly you didn't particularly like (him/her) however (he/she) was good for your people so you put up with it.

“Oh yes...I must be so scared to anger Germany, Italy, Japan, and Spain.” You said simply while rolling your eyes as your boss glared at you.

“Do not be so flippant!” You were scolded as you glared, “you have no allies! If any of them attack they can eradicate you! If not for yourself than the citizens!” You bit your lip as you felt yourself feel worse, “and do not forget they are not the only members of the Axis, are you forgetting other countries like Bulgaria?” (He/She) reminded you as you glared.

“Bulgaria and the others are only honorary members, they are only in instances of World Wars. There isn't going to be any because they are mad I'm talking to the Allies.” You pointed out, your boss was nothing short of histrionic and that got exhausting very fast. Even when you were a chibi taking care of all of your country duties, learning to be a proper lady, and learn all of the countries languages and histories while only being a micro-nation. You thought you were past that.

“That doesn't change the fact it isn't the Middle Ages anymore Romanli!” (She/He) pointed out as you took a deep breath counting to ten in your head.

“Listen, (Boss's Name) take a deep breath. I am _trading_ all the other Nations have trade agreements! It is profitable for all of us! Just breathe; the world won't end. I promise.” You soothed walking away before the crazy (man/woman) lost their shit.

You relaxed as you stretched, your spine and shoulders cracking. You had been asked to travel over to Quebec since they wanted to talk to you. When you got there you waved, giving them all the customary hug and kiss. “So what was it you wanted to talk about?” You asked as they nodded and Arthur took your hand to kiss your knuckles.

“Oui cherie, (Yes darling,)” Francis said with a smile as Alfred threw an arm around your shoulder.

“We wanted to know if you wanted to join us, aru! To become a member of the Allies, aru!” Yao said happily as you froze.

“Were you speaking to my boss?” You asked as they blinked at you confused. “My boss was just giving me a lecture to be careful with only trading with the Allies and having no allies in case I make the Axis mad.” You added as they looked at you worried.

“Is the Axis giving you trouble, babe?” Alfred asked holding you tighter.

“I will smash them with my pipe, da? (yes?)” Ivan added pulling out his pipe, “magical Mr. Pipe will take care of it and make sure my little sunflower is safe.” Ivan's dark aura that you had heard of floated behind him as the others looked scared however the aura looked pretty to you and you didn't so much as flinch, you grew up by yourself so it would take a lot more to scare you.

“The Axis hasn't done anything,” you pointed out as they started to calm down and you look at them before sighing, “My boss is just paranoid.” You pointed out as they started to relax however as Matthew talked.

“So will you join us?” Matthew asked as you bit your lip and started playing with your fingers, pulling away from Alfred who looked worried you saw how they looked like a mixture between hopeful and scared.

“Wouldn't that mean that I'm a member of the Allies?”

“Yeah! Wouldn't you want to be a member of the Allies?!” Alfred started to laugh his heroic laugh.

“I don't know guys, I haven't ever had allies, do you mind giving me a few minutes to think about it?” You asked as they nodded.

“Of course love, take your time.” Arthur promised as you left the room because you couldn't think with them all looking at you. The men looked at each other and worried that they had ruined it with you.

You had to think of this logically, as much as you cared for the men you had to do what was best for your people and you had all promised that you wouldn't destroy your people because of this. Okay logic only, no emotions, you told yourself.

Francis has good culture but he also doesn't have a good tract record with wars, Matthew doesn't have much of a world presence-as you had to bop the others on the head for not noticing him though they are better-however he doesn’t start many wars unless there is no other option which means he won't drag you into anything however at the same time that is undone by his three days younger twin brother, Alfred started enough wars for the twins, and he also has a strong military so he can at least fight the war; somewhat at least. 

When it comes to Ivan he does have a long and bloody history which did cause him to lose his sanity every once in a while but at the same time people were wary of angering him. With Yao his economy was booming and growing but at the same time because this hurt as he had horrible pollution which as you were very much against that because this earth was the only one you all had and you had to keep it safe so you could all eat. Finally Arthur he had a nice literature which you enjoyed as it was knowledge, however you worried for him with the fact that he had lost the entire United Kingdom and that doesn't exactly do good for his mental health, same as Russia.

You knew, however, that the good did out-way the bad, but what did you offer them? You were still growing and you had yet to reach your potential and you did make a lot of food but would you really be that good? You had no real military presence but you did have education, science and art and literature and music.

Maybe it wasn't as hard as you were thinking it would be though, maybe you could let some emotions into your decision. A gentle smile lighting up your chubby face you walked over to the door and opened it to see them all screaming each in their native language, of course the North Americans both switched between English and German for Alfred and French for Matthew. It took you only a few moments to see the y were arguing over the fact that they might have upset you by asking you to join the Allies and you might not want to be with them anymore since they tried to combine their duties as countries with their relationship. You knew that they having feelings for you was part of it, you weren't stupid, but you could also see that it wasn't all of it.

“HEY!” You yelled causing them to all freeze and look at you as you gave them a look a parent might to feuding children with your hands propped on your large hips. “I haven't even answered, at least give me a chance to decide before you all go for each others' throats.

“So w'at did you decide?” Francis asked as they all looked hopeful and you smiled at them gently.

“I'll join the Allies, I trust all of you.” You promised as they smiled happily and Alfred, Yao, and Francis being the more rambunctious ones ran to you to glomp you in a group hug which you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the thing of America slipping between German and English, as America is a country with no religion or language many places speak more than one language. But the most was German and English, the vast majority of the population spoke German as well as English enough so during WWI the country started putting out things like flyers and such to say not to speak German saying “don't speak the language of the enemy”. My grandmother was born twords the end of WWI and she was the first generation that didn't speak German, her parents and grandparents did. So my mother and her brother and sisters never learned and neither did anyone in my brother and my generation. Both my little brother and I are trying to learn German now but at nineteen and twenty two it is harder than if we learned it while we were learning English.


	11. Spring Equinox

It was March eighteenth as you called the “Allies Line” that you called it, you would call one number and all the Allies, as well as yours now that you were a member of the Allies, phone rang. Once you had all greeted.

“I wanted to invite all of you to the Spring Equinox.” You answered, “it's on the twentieth of this month so I want to make sure that all of you have enough time if you want to.”

“I'm in!” Alfred laughed happily as the others agreed. You told them the specifics and they all agreed, luckily it was “off season” for countries as much didn't happen in March. They were coming in by boat which you waited for happily to greet them. When they came Alfred ran to give you a hug, followed by Yao, than Francis, Ivan, Arthur, and finally shyly Matthew.

“Hello, I've missed all of you!” You laughed giving all of them a kiss. It was late enough that the torches and gas lamps had already been lit, your dagger at your hip and one at your thigh, and you wore a (favorite color) cloak with the flag sewn into the left breast; traditional night ware.

“Why you be the wearing that, polversy? (sunflower?)” Ivan asked taking your hand, Arthur holding the other one. Francis's hand was at your lower back, Alfred's arm wrapped around your shoulder, Yao and Matthew each holding onto an arm.

“This is traditional night ware here, we do warn anyone coming in that the island, like anywhere, there are thieves and those who will do bad things.” You explained as they looked at you, all holding you a bit tighter.

“What will a cloak do though?” Francis asked rubbing your back a bit.

“Nothing, but the dagger attached to my hip and thigh will.” You pointed out with a smirk on your soft (skin tone) face. “But come on, let's get home.” You said with a laugh, you-somehow-managed not to point out that Alfred was shaking like a leaf though he was trying to hold onto the “macho hero” persona.

Once they were all settled, though you refused to let Ivan sleep on the couch again, you didn't want him hurting himself. “I'll be fine little sunflower.” He soothed patting your head as you looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Listen here Ivan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. My stubbornness knows no bounds.” You point out with a smirk, “besides I'm much shorter than you and can fit easier.” You add as he sighs lifting you up.

“Fine, we shall both sleep in your bed. Compromise, da? (yes?)” He said carrying you bridal style as you let out a chocking sound.

“No way! If Russia's sleeping with Name the hero is to!” Alfred yelled running after you two.

“No you git! It's not proper for-” Arthur, who was heading over to give Alfred a good tongue lashing, was interrupted by a unusual laugh.

“Ohonhonhonhon~” Francis laughed following you.

“You bloody frog!” Arthur turned to Francis, not sure which he wanted to strangle more; Alfred or Francis. However he knew their was a “no violence” rule in your house.

“Western countries are so immature.” Yao sighed following, you sighed yourself accepting your fate. Looking you saw Matthew with a bittersweet smile. You didn't like his smile looking so...sad.

“Well I guess were all sleeping in my bed tonight, Matthew come join us!” You said waving with a laugh, “that goes for Arthur and Yao to.” You couldn’t' help but giggle at their cute blushing faces.

To go to sleep you ended up sleeping half on Yao's chest and half on Arthur's chest, you were worried since they were so skinny that you'd crush them they promised you that they were much stronger than they looked and that you were light to them. Next was hard as they all wanted to hold you considering that you felt like a human pillow to them. It ended up with Alfred on the side of Yao and Ivan behind him his arm stretched out to hold your hand, the other side of Arthur had Matthew cuddled agianst you with Francis's arm out to hold your other hand.

You woke up the next morning while all of them were asleep. Silently scooting over Yao, Alfred, and Ivan as they slept deeper than Arthur, Francis, and Matthew. Slipping to the kitchen you shivered slightly at the cold, you were so warm with seven bodies all under a blanket as opposed to the slight heat so you started a fire in the hearth of your sitting room.

As it was Ostara you made the traditional breakfast of eggs. You saved the shells as it was good luck to bury them in the yard on Ostara. The others came out slowly when they smelt the eggs cooking, it wasn't as chilly as it was for you because the fire was burning merrily.

“That smells good...” Francis said happily as you giggled.

“I hope you like eggs, if you don't I'm sure I have something else I can make.” You added putting eggs on a plate for them.

“Eggs are fine love.” Arthur assured as they all went to sit.

“Hey, why is there an extra plate set Name? Expecting company?” Alfred asked as Matthew sighed.

“I'm pretty sure that is set for me.” He said however the American didn't hear him.

“Ivan...hold this.” You said handing the spatula and plate to the tall Russian who was smirking at the fire in your eyes. You were very...how do the Americans say?....sexy. Sexy like that. Walking up to Alfred you had no qualms about hitting him in the back of the head. Hard.

“Ouch! Babe, what was that for?” He asked looking at you as you growled and hit him again.

“Matthew! The plate is set for Matthew, Alfred.” You growled as he looked and his eyes lit up on the Canadian.

“Mattie! When you'd get he-” his question was knocked off by yet another hit. Sighing at Alfred you gave Matthew a kiss, poor guy, you just wanted to cuddle him like a plushie.

After you all sat down for eggs and (breakfast food) enjoying (tea/milk/juice/coffee) while the conversation flew freely. Afterwords you headed to bury the eggs, they did thinking it was just a cute little custom. It was weird but none said anything considering they all had customs that would be considered weird.

“So what is up with this anyway?” Alfred asked before blinking seeing the eggs and paint. “No way! Easter!?” He jumped up in joy at the idea of you celebrating a holiday he knew so well.

“Easter?” You asked before blinking and nodding, “oh Easter! I understand now. I call it Ostara.” You then started to giggle, “of all the holidays for Christians to take, the uptight 'sex is only for procreation' religion takes the holiday all about sex.” At which you start to giggle as they look at you shocked, “what? It's true!”

“What do you mean it's about sex?” Francis asked seeming very interested.

“Come on guys...a rabbit that leaves eggs?” You asked as they blinked, “rabbit...you know they have a lot of babies? Eggs? A baby chick will come out...chocolate, an aphrodisiac?” You looked at them with (eye color) orbs waiting for them to get it, “any of this making sense to any of you?”

Matthew was the first to get it. “Maple!” He was blushing as you giggled.

Next was Francis who started laughing, than Ivan, than Yao, followed by Arthur and Alfred. “I zuddenly 'ave a w'ole new appreciation of Easter.” Francis laughed as you giggled.

“Do you want to help me paint theses eggs are what?” You asked as they nodded all enjoying the chance to just have some fun with you.

“So why are we painting eggs than, aru?” Yao asked these Western customs still so strange to him.

“We paint the eggs and hide them, than the children all look for them, find one and sleep with it under their bed tonight for good luck. Then tomorrow they bury it. It's to symbolize their hopes and futures.” You explained to them happily as you picked up a paintbrush.

“Well that makes sense, when do they stop being kids?” Matthew asked, with America it was about twelve, while in England it was ten.

“For girls their first period they are considered no longer a girl but a maiden, than for boys it is when they enter puberty they are considered a fledgling instead of a child.”

“Maiden? Fledgling?” Russia asked the words not making sense to him as you nodded beghing to paint slowly.

“Yes, for both females and males there are four stages, children; girl and boy. Than they go into maiden and fledgling, than later they are considered a mother and a man, and than when they are older they are considered a crone and elder.” You explained to them as they nodded understanding what is going on to some extent at least.

In the end you all did flags, you painted the Union Jack on one side of the egg and the English flag on the other. Arthur painted the American flag whirl Alfred, still hurting from the smacks you gave him, painted the Canadian flag. Matthew painted France's flag, Francis painted the Russian flag, and finally Ivan painted the Romanli flag.

Afterwords you all hid the eggs, it was somewhere that was still hidden but was easy enough to find and not up in a tree where they couldn’t reach. Smiling you walked away giggling, “today at about three the children will come out and find only one egg.” You said before smiling and giving them all a kiss, “thank you for your help.” You added relaxing against them as you all sat on your roof to watch the children looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, America used to be equal parts German and English. Our word “ouch” is the German word that means pain “auch” it is pronounced aw instead of ow. And our word Yeah is from the German word Ja which is yes and pronounced the same.
> 
> Hopefully no one takes offense to the comment about Christian Easter. It's true. And it's something that makes me laugh every year around that time. Irony is fun. We are now half way through this path.


	12. May Day

You heard the phone ringing so picked it up holding it to the side of your face, “Alo? (Hello?)” You asked as you heard Ivan's voice.

“Hello little sunflower!” Ivan called out as you smiled at hearing his voice.

“Pryvate! (Hello!) How have you been Ivan?” You asked as he let out a childish giggle.

“You come to visit me, da? (yes?)” He asked as you frowned.

“I'm sorry Ivan, I can't.” You answered as he frowned at that.

“Why?”

“I have a festival tomorrow, I can't leave.” You said with a sigh, you did enjoy hanging out with your....paramours. Using the word for lover still felt surreal to you. “You can of course come over, I was going to invite all of you but I wouldn't want to annoy you guys with my festivals.” You added blushing slightly as Ivan hummed, his sweet little sunflower...

“Ivan would love to, sunflower.” Ivan said as you giggled before talking a bit and hanging up, you did call the others who were all more than happy to come. It was then three days later that they showed up on May 1st, May Day. Seeing them get off the boat you ran up to hug them.

“Fleur d'erable? (Maple leaf?)” Matthew whispered holding your shoulders gently, “you can invite us to any festival you want.” He whispered kissing your forehead as you smiled.

“D'accord. (Agreed.)” You whispered as he gently kissed you followed by the others. Tugging them foreword you pulled them to your home. “Are you guys hungry?”

“Yeah!” Alfred agreed as you smiled up at him giving him a hug.

“How about some oatcakes?” You asked with a smile as he blinked never having heard of that but nodded and the seven of you ended up making oatcakes together.

“Zo, w'at iz t'is May Day?” Francis asked as you put the oat cakes to cook.

“May Day is a magical day here, it is about the earth and fire, or Terra and Fur as the personifications go.” You added smiling over at the Frenchman. “It's also the one day of the year that the May Pole is brought out and only those who are in love may use it, usually most wait until they are either married or plan to be though, to say who they will spend their lives with” You added, you remember the first May Day after (friend's name) had married, you had watched her with a bright smile and insisted to know what it was like to dance on the May Pole.

The men loved you, they were sure, none knew the others were in love with you and none were ready to tell you that they loved you yet. Now was not the time.

“What do you mean it's magical?” Arthur asked as you smiled.

“Childbirth.” You bluntly stated as they all looked at you shocked, that had not been what any of them had been expecting. “A child born on this day is a May Day Baby, a child conceived on this day, being born in February are a May Child. They are said to have magical affinities.” You explained before looking over to the cooking oatcakes, “there ready.” You added pulling out the still hot treat and giving them to the men eating your own happily.

“So we can have a child today and be a May Child, aru?” Yao asked as you looked at them with wide (eye color) eyes as he just looked at you blankly as the other men all looked at him equally shocked. It was then Yao realized how what he just said sounded. “I didn't mean it like that aru!” His cute flushed face caused you to laugh.

Jumping slightly as you heard the loud tolling of the grandfather clock you looked shocked. “Oh no! The festival will be starting soon!” You stuffed the little bit of the oatcake that was left over into your soft cheeks you gripped Matthew's wrist in one hand and Arthur's in the other running with the others following you.

When you reached the festival grounds the huge bonfire was lit and you smiled letting go of Arthur's wrist and pulling Matthew over. “Come on Mattie! Dance with me!” You practically sang.

“Maple!” Matthew gasped out as you danced with him, your wide hips swaying and resting against his chest. He spun you around happily as you gave him a kiss. Next you gripped Arthur's wrist pulling him over to dance which had him blushing horribly.

You kissed Arthur as well, others saw it and knew that you had kissed another guy not five minutes ago but that wasn't much as it would be in other places as polyamoury wasn't a big thing here. Of course it was watched to make sure everyone was safe and that there weren't cults showing up but that didn't mean it was taboo.

Next you danced with Yao, than Francis, than Alfred, and finally Ivan. You quiet enjoyed yourself as you danced with them, laughing the seven of you walked back to your home as they were going to spend the night and leave for their respective countries in the morning.

Deciding that they wanted to do what you did last time you'd take the bed from the guest room and push them against your bed. This time you ended up laying over Ivan's chest with your head resting against Yao's chest. Matthew was on one side of you and Arthur on the other, Francis ended up laying over your legs with his own blanket and Alfred slept using your plush stomach as a pillow and having his own blanket as well.

This of course wasn't how you started sleeping but it was how you ended up when you woke up on May 2nd with bleary (eye color) pools. Originally you slept in the middle with Ivan, Arthur, and Alfred on one side while Yao, Matthew and Francis were on the other. The blanket wasn't long enough for all of you so Alfred and Francis had their own blankets to keep them warm.

Slipping from them, moving as slowly as you could first moving Alfred, than Francis off of you they mumbled, in Alfred's case a mixture of English and German and Francis French. Alfred ended up using Arthur as a pillow and Francis used Matthew as a teddy bear.

Slowly moving so you didn't wake them you went to the kitchen to make them all some breakfast, deciding to make them some pancakes, adding some pecans and chocolate as well as some eggnog and honey which made the pancakes very sweet as you had the pure maple syrup which was actually not as sweet as others would say it was. At least when dealing with plain pancakes, but the bit of eggnog, pecans, and chocolate along with your “secret ingredient” of a dash of cinnamon really played out well with the maple syrup. You also knew that Matthew loved his pancakes so you made a lot which had them all following their nose out to you to enjoy their breakfast.

“Merci! (Thank you!)” Matthew said hugging you tightly as you giggled hugging him back. That boy and his pancakes. Ivan and Yao were kind of curious about the warm brown cakes while Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were more than happy to dig into the fluffy concoction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actual pure maple syrup, it isn't nearly as sweet as pancake syrup. So I add something sweet like pecans, chocolate, cinnamon, honey, or eggnog does well with the pancake. Coming up next chapter is one of my favorite chapters!


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

You were shaking like a leaf as you came to the World Meeting, it was in your capital which was the most original to your island, as there wasn't a strong connection to any of the other countries, as you had plenty of German, English, French, Chinese, etc boroughs where people tended to speak certain languages at that point.

You had just heard a rumor however that there was a country that was planning on taking you over. Who though? You had no idea who so you had to go to the meeting and keep your eyes for anyone who may be suspicious that may be trying to take you over.

You were no fool, you had great scientist but that didn't mean that you were prepared to fight. You would if you needed to but you really didn't want to, you had some very bad memories of battles, wars and fighting.

Honestly thorough the meetings you were usually very quiet not wanting to really get into things that had nothing to really do with you. You had no real opinions with many things but you still thought silently coming up with plans of possible things to be done if only everyone could work together, however watching Turkey and Greece fight about who knows what while their close friends Cyprus, Egypt and Japan were trying to stop them from fighting and calm them down.

As the meeting went on your allies noticed that you weren't yourself, you were shaking the slightest bit and you were looking around as if you expected a monster to pop out at you at any second. This obviously made the six men worried, so obviously they came with you when you left the meeting heading to your home.

However you were so into your own head that you didn't even notice that they were following you so when Alfred and Yao both jumped foreword to hug you, you let out a high pitched scream that was so loud it caused them both to jump back as you pulled out your dagger turning before freezing seeing them.

“...Guys?” You asked freezing luckily not slashing them and put your dagger back. “I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” You put your hand up to gently touch them to make sure they were okay.

“Were fine, babe, relax.” Alfred soothed taking your hand and tugging you to your home going to the bedroom Arthur gently pushed you down to sit down and got down on his knees to look at you. Yao did the same, Matthew sat on one side of you, Ivan on the other while Arthur and Francis both were on their knees behind you holding onto you.

“Tell us what is wrong love,” Arthur whispered as you looked down to your chubby fingers playing with your (skin tone) fingers.

“It's nothing.” You whispered quietly and it wasn't something any of them were buying. Taking your soft chin in his thumb and forefinger moving your head gently so you met his violet eyes with your own (eye color) ones.

“Not nothing. You do the telling us, da? (yes?)” Ivan whispered as you bit your plump lips and sighed gently. Pulling away you didn’t want to look at them as you rubbed your arms slightly.

“Okay...I've gotten information of a rumor that...some country might be trying to take me over.” You answered as they all froze. “It's scaring me.” You whimpered slightly, there was a very bad civil war back when you were still a chibi and it almost made you disappear.

“Shh,” Matthew shushed pulling you to his body shaking slightly. “Relax ma petite fleur d'erable. (my little maple leaf.) Your safe, were here. Go to sleep.” He whispered as you let out a gentle sigh slowly your heavy eyes, as you hadn't slept at all last night, and the calming presence lulling you into dreamland. Moving your curvy body to the bed and wrapping the covers over your bed.

As you were safe and sound the six men were shaking sightly Matthew was sitting on your bedside his hand against the headboard and the other to his head. Alfred was sitting on his knees holding his head in both his hands, Francis was holding himself up with his hands against the bed sitting on his knees. Ivan had gotten up to move and was holding himself up on the wall, Arthur had his head resting on your bed while Yao had got up and was falling foreword holding himself up on the bed as they all tried their best to breathe.

The first to complete his transformation was Ivan, turning to Sergio. His coat turned to black with red trim and his scarf was red, his magical pipe of pain turned into a scythe. His eyes turned red and his hair a brown color and his normally happy smile was gone.

Next was Alfred, who became Allan. His eyes turned ruby red, his hair becoming a burgundy reddish brown. His glasses were then sunglasses, he was missing a single tooth, one of his canines, and he held a baseball bat with nails stuck into it.

Next was his three days older twin Matthew. The shy Canadian’s blonde hair got to a dirty blonde and grew slightly in a low ponytail, his violet eyes became flat and hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a Mountie jacket open over a pair of black tank top and black jeans stuffed into black boots. Matthieu also had a hockey stick wrapped with barbed wire.

Next Yao was done with his transformation into Zao, his hair was short with a hat on, his eyes were a reddish brown and he had no normal smile on his face. He also held a pipe that was made of jade and carved to resemble a dragon which he used to smoke his opium.

Francis than turned into Louis, his hair became almost greasy, his eyes turned to a flat violet/pink eyes. He had scruff on his jaw and a cigarette.

The final one was Arthur turning into Oliver. His hair had turned pink while his eyes were a cyan blue with pink swirls inside, he wore a purple button up shirt, a pink sweater vest, blue bow tie, brown slacks and leather shoes. He smiled happily giggling as he saw how cute his poppet was when she was asleep.

You woke up blinking jumping slightly when you saw them blinking, they looked like your loves but they were not them. However as your heart nearly beat out of it's chest. These were the second players! You knew what a second player was, you had turned into your own second player hundreds of years ago when (friend's name) had died. Your second player was (alter ego name) and had no wish to turn into her.

“W...why are you guys in your second player forms?” You whispered as Arthur reached foreword to stroke your soft cheek and smiling brightly.

“We can't let you be hurt poppet. We love you too much.” He whispered as you let out a squeak. “oh and how rude of us, we don't like being refereed to the name as our first player. I am Oliver.”

“My name's Allan doll.” Alfred stated with a smirk at you.

“Matt.” Matthew whispered kissing your forehead gently.

“Louis.” Francis whispered after it was obvious he must speak.

“Sergio.” Ivan added playing with your (hair color) (curls/tresses/locks).

“And I am Zao, my little kitten.” Yao added as you pushed yourself up looking at them, tehre were no worry in your (eye color) orbs but just concern.

“What happened to you though?” You whispered as they all let out the softest smile you ever had seen on some of them.

“We can't let you be hurt kitten, you are ours. We'll find who is threatening you and make sure _no one_ ever even _thinks_ of hurting you again.” Zao added kissing you gently.

“If you kiss her, I get to kiss the little moonflower as well.” Sergio whispered leaning down his lips pushing against yours before the others all demanded their own kiss as well.

You soon found that though they were in their second player forms they were also still the men you knew and loved. Just like when you turned into (alter ego name). Ivan always hated the cold but he was never permeable to it, as Sergio he _was_ and loved to cuddle against you to get warm, he had a very cold exterior but he was still the cuddly teddy bear on the inside. Zao wasn't as obsessed with cuteness as he was as Yao, and he did opium which always had you worried for him, he didn't smoke it in your presence but you knew he smoked it away from you. The same with Louis with his cigarettes, and he was very silent almost never spoke.

Oliver was a colorful baker, his cupcakes were absolutely heavenly, however Allan had pulled you away and warned you that if Oliver's eyes were pink not to eat his cupcakes, though he'd never hurt you. You were his poppet after all. He also hated swear words, even having a swear jar. Allan was much more along the lines of a bad boy than the all American hero.

Then there was Mattheiu, who was very angry if anyone who would forget him, you had to stop him from taking his hockey stick to someone more than once. Even Kuma changed into a white wolf who stuck to Matt like glue.

It took a good week before they turned back, you did everything you could to do to get them to calm down. You didn't want them to get in a war when they didn't need to. You didn't want to burden them or even worse them getting hurt because of you. However whenever you told them so they would hold you.

They understood your concern but to ask them not to protect you. Kissing your forehead they assured you that with all of them that you had nothing to worry. It took only a week more before they found that (character you don't like) was the one who was after you and with a quick chat with (him/her) and having seen how pale (he/she) got when (he/she) next saw you gave you a idea that you didn’t want to know what happened.

However it was then that the men all changed back as you hugged them tightly.

“I'm sorry amour, (love,)” Francis whispered rubbing your back. “D'esole (I'm sorry) we scared you.” He whispered as you shook your head in the negative against his chest.

“Non. (No.)” You corrected pulling away, “I'm not scared of you guys as your second player, I was scared you would do something that would cause a war or hurt you.” You add with a whisper as they all looked at you concerned.

“There's nothing to be scared of little sunflower.” Ivan assured you rubbing your back.

“Yeah, were all okay, aru.” Yao added while you smiled at him gently.

“I'm glad, but it was so close that it _could_ have happened. I don't know what the rest of us could do. I love you guys.” You added looking down with a dark blush as they all blinked shocked at hwat you said blushing as well.

“Do you mean it, Name?” Arthur asked as you nodded at him.

“Yes. I'm in love with all of you.” You added not looking at them and blushing. If they didn't love you back it could be the 'kiss of death for your relationship' but you couldn't _not_ tell them since if something happened you could have never had the chance to tell them.

“We love you to.” They all whispered to you each kissing you as well causing you to sigh in relief and kiss them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the second players! I like 2p China, and 2p Russia since I don't usually write much with them and I do like them!


	14. Summer Solstice

June 21st and you were preparing for Litha with the Allies. They knew the summer solstice was coming and as such had come to help you prepare. They knew it was one of the longest days for you and wanted to help. As such they had come over, seeing as they came over every now and then even if there was no festival just like you would visit any one of them you had gotten a bigger bed so all of you could sleep comfortably.

“You know, seems like this is the time everyone gets married.” Alfred said as he saw the fourth wedding planning as Matthew nodded in agreement.

“Well June is named for the goddess of marriage Juno, so to married on this month is to be blessed by her, but yes; there is a lot of planning for a wedding on one specific day.” Arthur pointed out as Alfred looked at him raising a blonde brow. “What? It's true.” He said as you giggled.

“Close Arthur, the reason everyone is planning their weddings for tomorrow is because the summer solstice celebrates the marriage between air and earth; Zephyr and Terra. It is the most common time for people to marry on the island, actually it is sixty nine percent of weddings each year.” You point out as they blink at you, true your island is much smaller than any of their countries but such a high percentage of weddings on one specific day is no coincidence no matter how small or big the number.

Wrapping his arms around your waist Francis gave one of his dramatic sighs, “ah! L'amour (Love!) It sings to me on such a day!” He continued on as you were giggling horribly leaning against Ivan who was on your other side to Francis.

“Your so silly!” You giggled as Ivan patted your (hair color) head gently.

When all of you are getting ready for bed that night you strech happily, “tomorrow is the longest day of the year, so I suggest you all get a good night sleep.” You teased giving all of them a kiss goodnight as you cuddled, sleeping between Arthur and Alfred, on the other side of Alfred was Ivan and Matthew and the other side of Arthur Francis and Yao.

It is right before dawn you wake up, going to make them breakfast and give them a bit longer to sleep. After breakfast the festivities don't start until evening so you have the rest of the day to cuddle and enjoy everyone’s company which has them all lounging around and resting. You loved the festivals but you also liked about them that you could usually have a day off from being a nation.

You make an early dinner so you can enjoy the festivities, as you had developed a taste for their cuisine. You make broschet for appetizer, duck with orange relish with a side of poutine, some birch beer and for dessert lemon tea with candied ginger.

After finishing your meal you all went to enjoy the festival, “what is that, aru?” Yao asked motioning to a couple both girls wearing a wreath of flowers in their hair, one was wearing marigolds and the other white roses.

“They are one of the couples who married,” you explained with a smile, “on Litha couples who marry will either wear a wreath of flowers or a sash of ivy to show that they were one of the ones who married.” You explained with a smile, “usually it is the males wearing the ivy and the girls wearing flowers but it isn't unheard of for those to be switched.” You added with that adorable thinking expression on your chubby face that they all adored.

Tugging them foreword you wanted to dance with them, first dancing with Alfred who happened to be the closest, then Ivan, Francis, Arthur, Matthew and finally Yao. As you danced with one the others you were not dancing with would watch you with slight smiles as they watched your curvy body move with ease as you moved around holding tightly to your partners hands.

As the sun set and it got darker you tugged them to a field where you all sat, you leaned half on Ivan's chest and half on Matthew's, Yao and Alfred each resting their head on your lap while Arthur and Francis both sat close to your legs their own intertwining with yours.

You had already told them about the fireworks your scientist have made and you couldn't wait to let them see the fireworks. Technically they were liaisons from Russia, America, Canada, France, England, and China and you treated foreign dignitaries well.

The first colors to go off were silver and gold, to show Artemis and Apollo. The next was blueish white and purple to represent your own flag. Than was theirs; first it was red, white and blue, than red and white, than red white and blue again. Followed by red and gold than two times as much in one time of red white and blue. The thing was Russia, America, France, and England flags were all red white and blue while Canada was red and white and China was gold and red. Meaning there was much more red white and blue to show for the fact there was twice as much than the others.

They thank you, all giving you a kiss before the seven of you head home. You had been awake all day on the longest day of the year and despite not doing much during the day the festival had taken a lot out of all of you and you were dead on your feet. You barely bothered changing into pajamas before crawling into bed, barely letting out a bleary 'good night' when they joined you and not sure at all which language you said it in.

The six men smiled at how adorably child like you were when so tired, kissing either your forehead or cheek they all went to sleep as well, holding you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of cheated with dinner since birch beer is Pennsylvania Dutch and as such _technically_ German. But hell, America is a land of immigrants which means very few things are ever technically American. We just aren't about that life. This is short. I'm sorry.


	15. Ask To Marry

It is another world meeting this time being in Berlin. You are sitting between Russia and America in order to keep the two from fighting since though they don't fight as often as England and France their fighting is often much more bitter.

Both are glaring at the Axis, even those who are on friendly terms like China who had raised Japan, or France who is a good friend of both Spain and Germany's older brother Prussia. Honestly it was just them being jealous as they could see the way the Axis eyes were on you. The way Germany blushed when it was your turn to speak, or how North Italy was constantly trying to talk to you, South Italy who would actually open his eyes to see your fluffy body better, Japan who would get nervous if you so much as looked at him, Spain who would try to touch you and Gilbert who would always hide under the table you were seated at when he snuck in.

You are focused on the meeting itself and as such don't notice the slight glare of the Allies to the Axis. Though they all think your are beautiful and can respect your nonsense attitude when it comes to your duties or your kindness they know you are a member of the Allies.

Once the meeting is over you turn to see Canada, who was sitting on the other side of America, tug slightly at your cloak. “Oui mon amour? (Yes my love?)” You asked as he blushed slightly at you calling him that in French.

“We wanted to know if you'd like to come visit all of our countries, to get the feel of them, eh?” He asked with a slight smile, “it might be fun.” You smiled at him quickly hugging him and Kumanjirou.

“Of course! That would be fun!” You said with a giggle and though he was used to your displays of affection he was still slightly shocked.

“Maple!” He gasped out before hugging you slightly.

“So where should we start?” England asked as America gave his heroic laugh.

“Dueds we should totally do America first!” He said with a laugh as you blinked at him.

“But...that's on another continent.” You point out as he blinks at you, “shouldn’t we do the stuff in Europe since were already in Europe?” You point out as the others nod. Logic!

“We should do mine first, yay.” Russia said as you had to agree, his was closest. Being decided you all headed to Moscow. “We shall see a ballet, da? (yes?)” He asked as you looked down at yourself.

“I don't think I'm dressed for a ballet, Ivan.” You pointed out before looking at the others, “neither is Yao, Alfred, or Matthew.” You added as he smiled at you and patted your head.

“Not to worry little polversy, (sunflower,) I have the private box, no one will be the bothering us.” He added as you nodded, you were uncomfortable with the idea but trusted him so you went with it.

The ballet was amazing, the dancers were graceful and you were entrapped by the story unfolding. It always made you wonder at a ballet, it hadn't gained much of a following on your island but it always interested you in how the story was told through music and dance, no dialogue.

Afterwords you went to a little family owned restaurant where the seven of you ate happily discussing the play and where you were going to next. There was a bit of a disagreement as to either go to China, France, or England first. However you were closer to China and it would be less travel in one go. To go to China, than France, than England, and then either to Canada or America and then to the other one as opposed to going to France, England, than back over to China, than on the other side of the world to Canada or America and than the opposite one.

That is how you ended up two days later in Bejing wearing your normal attire. Yao dragged you along as you hustled to keep up your hands forming a chain to keep everyone together and make sure no one got lost. He took you to have sushi, as you were an island you had your seafood in every conceivable way and quiet liked sushi. Yao also brought you to see a theater that was a lot like shadow puppets.

Next up was going to Paris and you had to admit the City of Light was beautiful at night. You were amazed at the Eiffel Tower and the fact that it was a piece of architecture that was so beautiful in its simplicity, it wasn't a Greek column or a Italian Renaissance building, it was bare and it was beautiful. There were restaurants inside of the tower which Francis brought you to one of his favorites and the food was quiet good if more dainty and superfluous than you were used to.

However France was a world power and could choose this, your island though it did good for itself still wasn't and you had enough that your people didn't starve but you still preferred the more hearty dishes. However something like this was good every once in a while.

Next of course was England. You had a bit of a taste for British food and you quiet enjoyed the English Pastry you had. After a nice lunch you were taken to a museum to look at the history of the United Kingdom.

“Seriously Arthur? You think we're interested?” Alfred asked as you gave a sigh.

“Come on Alfie, history is important.” You say as he frowns at how boring it all is, he's gone through being taught this and it was _boring_ you however never knew a lot of this. Sure you were taught the history of other nations but never had it gone into so much detail and as a bit of a history nerd you loved it.

Next you flew over the sea to New York City, kind of funny since your plane departed from York; Alfred wasn't the most original or creative. The seven of you had a burger which no one was allowed to complain about since you had made this little adventure a rule that no one could complain about other cultures food. To be fair burgers weren't even American in the first place, America, like you, was a land of immigrants and the vast majority of his people had roots in other countries.

Next you went to see on Broadway the Phantom of the Opera, Alfred remembering it was one of your favorites as you had told them a while back. Like Russia he had a space that you could sit so none of you had to change out of your normal attire.

Then finally was Quebec, which Matthew seemed a lot more comfortable in his own home he showed you around as you hadn't come here that often and you were amazed as he took to ice skating pulling you along to do so as well, you giggling as you skated along the others doing so as well.

When you were all pink cheeked from the cold and tired he took you to his cabin and made everyone some pancakes. You made pancakes every once in a while and were pretty apt at making them however they were _nothing_ compared to Matthew's pancakes. His were light and airy with the slghtest sweet taste perfectly off set from the woodsy sweet of his maple syrup.

After you all fell asleep using Canada's single bed and almost falling off you went home to your islnad with them to enjoy some time as you only had a few more days of this little vacation. How Ivan convinced all your bosses to allow this you'd never know. The others understood but somehow you were immune to Ivan's intimidating purple aura of death and his 'kolkolkolkolkolkol' chant to the point that you didn't even realize it existed.

Returning to your home you go to your garden, having met them and gotten to know them you started more plants, sunflowers, a maple tree, roses, ginger, lettuce, and the leaves that made Earl Grey tea. You didn't know what they were planning, completely innocent to it as you gave them all a hug.

“I love you guys!” You said with a giggle as they suddenly all got down on one knee, “guys?”

“We love you to.” Ivan said gently as then Yao continued.

“We want you to marry us, aru.” He said as you started to blush, they were proposing?

“You do know being married to multiple people at once is illegal in all of your countries?” You asked sadly as they blinked.

“'e don't care! 'e all love you!” Francis said passionately as you smiled.

“I'm not saying no, your laws are saying no. We'd only all be considered legally married here.” You say as you didn't have it against the law however couples were watched closely as the danger of a cult was real to make sure everyone was safe.

“Your ours, no matter what babe.” Alfred said as you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not easy to write considering I've never been to Russia, China, or England. I live in America and I have been to Canada, however I was only a year old so I forgot it. I feel like this was kind of rushed but I never did any of this so I couldn't just make up anything or it'd feel really fake. I've had legit maple syrup from Canada before, I expected it to be really sweet but it wasn't.


	16. Lammas

You smiled tugging on your clothing that you would wear, silver, blues, and purples with a little bit of gold in the shirt and pants. It was the first of August, the first harvest of the season and the time when Apollo stepped aside for his twin Artemis. And you had a festival, Lammas, one that your paramours were coming to be with you.

You hadn’t planned it like that as you had actually been invited over to spend a week in France with all the men, Francis having won a bet or something as to which country to go to, you had told them that you couldn't come though since a harvest was coming up and you had to get to work. With that Alfred had offered to come and help since he was the hero, Ivan as well since his older sister still does quiet a bit of farming, all of them offering to come and help you.

You were very flattered that they wanted to help you, you had asked them to not come since you didn't want them to have to come and tire themselves out but Matthew, sweet shy little Matthew, had insisted so you had finally accepted to do so, and they would be here any moment.

You jumped as you felt two pairs of arms wrap around you, one around your shoulders and the other around your waist. Looking quickly you saw that Francis was on one side of you while Alfred was on the other.

“Mede! (Fuck!) Give me a bloody heart attack why don't you?!” You gripped your soft chest where your heart would be and looked at them.

“Poor little sunflower.” Ivan said softly pulling you away from the two blondes' arms and holding you to his chest, stroking your hair gently.

“You okay there little maple leaf?” Matthew asked wrapping his arms around your waist and almost spooning you while standing up.

“Yeah, I think I'm okay.” You said with a sigh as you relaxed, “how did you guys get in?” You added blinking curious (eye color) orbs.

“Did you forget that you gave us all spare keys, love?” Arthur asked holding up said key which caused you to blink suddenly remembering.

“Oh...yes.” You said tugging away from the two largest countries in the entire world moving to hug both Arthur and then Yao. You pulled out a hair tie to pull your (hair color) (curls/locks) but Yao gently pulled said hair tie away from your chubby (skin tone) fingers. Moving your head gently he tugged your hair, being careful he twisted and tied your hair up which held the hair to your head and slipped around your soft shoulders. “Thank you Yao.” You thanked giving a smile as he smiled back happily. “Well I have to get to work on the harvest.” You added lifting up a basket and sickle.

“What about technology babe?” Alfred asked as the six men followed you.

“Technology?” You blinked at him before shrugging slightly. “We don't use technology here, it's better to not use technology since it gives energy back to the Earth, and also it's cleaner for the rest of the world, the air and everything.” You added as Yao sighed.

“I can understand that, air pollution sort of sucks, aru.” Yao complained as you reached over to pat his shoulder.

“So what is it you want us to do, cherie? (darling?)”

“I don't want to make you guys do too much Francis,” you were still independent. “Maybe if you guys could take any filled baskets back to the food stores?” You added as they nodded happily, “there will also be water readily available so if you guys wouldn’t mind handing them out on the way looking for a filled basket as well.”

“So what does this whole harvest work?” Matthew asked as you smiled.

“People have work, those who work in agriculture will harvest the food and take it to the food stores which are then rationed out.” You explained as they all blinked at the unconventional way.

“You have socialized food?!” Alfred asked shocked as you shook your head.

“Not quiet Alfred, after the Civil War of 1753 when there was a famine here the government changed. Food is rationed so the people don't starve, there is enough that each person can have three meals a day while extra is sold if we have it.” You explained to him as he blinked, “I was almost torn apart because my people were starving.” You added as they blinked, all had dealt with starvation before as you sighed, you hated thinking of that time but it was important to remember. “We sometimes have a good harvest and have extra at which point we can extra and smoke and ferment our fish. We haven't starved since then, and were surveying.” You add with a smile as they all blinked shocked; two violet eyes, one blue, one green, one brown, and blue/violet eyes. You were always so peppy and loving that it was hard to think that you had wars. 

This entire island had always seemed like a almost paradise like place, it was hard to think of anything else. It just seemed like this was a natural part of the island the idea that you actually were constantly working at it wasn't something that had ever entered there minds. You were a smart lovely woman, not just a beautiful country; double meaning of that.

“Can we just get to the harvest?” You added not wanting to think of it anymore as the men nodded watching as you moved. They all stole glances at you as you worked, your (eye color) eyes were so focused on what you were doing and your body moved with such practiced ease.

It was after the harvest and at dusk that your festival began, a calling down of the moon. You dressed in a white dress that was underneath the virgin white corset. The dress came to your ankles and the sleeves came to your elbow. The others blinked at you as you always wore your corset underneath your clothing except when you were wearing your uniform to World Meetings.

You led them to the cliff side beach smiling you waded into the water until it was to your waist, you held a seashell that you filled with water. Lifting the shell to the full moon you started to repeat the (favorite moon themed poem) poem in (favorite language).As you finished it to symbolically call down the moon, which is connected to water as it allowed the water to fall down onto you, darkening your (curly/wavy/straight) hair.

Coming out the men blushed slightly seeing you wearing white but it was cold so you could see right threw the soft fabric. There were men all around and Ivan quickly pulled his coat off, wrapping it around you. It made sense seeing as Yao and Francis weren't wearing coats, Francis wore a cloak it was very short, Of the others that all wore coats Ivan's was longest so it fit you almost like a dress coming to your knees.

“Ivan, you'll be cold.” You said looking up at Ivan's kind eyes and childish smile.

“Nyet (No) sunflower, I will be fine. You shall stay warm.” He said with a smile as Alfred and Matthew each took your hands leading you away. They were being jealous while you were just completely clueless about it which just made Yao want to hug you because you were so adorable.

Once you got home you quickly washed off the saltwater and put on some clean (favorite color) pajamas and made a dinner for the seven of you of buttered chicken, roasted garlic corn, and blackberry cobbler for dessert. You gave all six of them a hug and kiss as they were all too glad to accept the affection.

“Thank you guys for helping me, none of you needed to but thank you.” You said as they smiled pulling you into a group hug, you were so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a bit busy lately so it took a while longer to post this. Sorry about that.


	17. Fall Equinox

You giggled happily as you prepared for the World Meeting that would take place in your country in your capital, at the exact middle of your island. It was September 21st it was International Peace Day, a amazing day to have a World Meeting. It wasn't only that, it was also the Fall Equinox, one of your favorite festivals, not just because there was almost nothing to do since it is to just enjoy the day as it celebrates the harvests being almost over, there is little left in the ground as everyone prepares for winter and the crone is the head goddess in this case. But most of all you loved that this was the equinox where the light and dark were equal.

You decided to lay out food, as you always did, laying out treats of pomegranates and cranberries as well as a few dishes with those as the main ingredients. You hoped that everyone would like it, several countries either had cranberries or pomegranates, or sometimes both.

You, for some reason, thought the countries would come together. Maybe you were naive. Like every other meeting nothing was accomplished and you never understood it. Why can't everyone just set aside their differences to better the world? None of you were that different, we all wanted something better for our people. This was hitting you hard as you put your arms on the (favorite wood) table and put your head on your chubby arms.

“Name? Maple leaf?” You looked up to see Matthew before smiling.

“Hey Matthew.” You greeted standing up to give him a hug.

“Sunflower? What happened?” Ivan asked patting your head and you took his hand, moving the hand to kiss his knuckles gently.

“I'm fine, just a bit depressed.” You answered giving a sigh as they all looked worried.

“What's the matter babe?!” Alfred demanded as you just smiled at him.

“I just think the fact that none of us can come to a conclusion hit me really hard. Especially today of all days.” You answered as they looked confused.

“W'at day iz t'at?” Francis asked as you looked at him shocked.

“You don't know?” You asked looking at them, “I thought today was International Peace Day.”

“Oh yes, it is.” Arthur said simply as you sweat dropped with a sigh, seriously?!

“I need a break from this.” You groaned resting your head on Yao's shoulder with a groan.

“Do you want some company, aru?” Yao asked as you hummed.

“That sounds good, why not?” You said tugging them over, you just wanted to sleep for a week. You lead them to your home with a sigh. “Would you guys mind some cuddling? I think I need to snuggle.”

“Of course love,” Arthur answered rubbing your back gently as you gave a little sigh at that.

Getting to your home you changed into pajamas of a pair of (favorite color) sleeping pants and a far too big short sleeved shirt that is in the pattern of your flag, the shirt being so big the shirt falling off on your shoulder.

You laid on top of Ivan's chest slightly, laying against Alfred's side, Matthew resting in your arm and Francis laying over your stomach and Arthur over your lap, Yao laid down over your side cuddling halfway onto you and the other on Ivan.

You enjoyed snuggling, just speaking to them about what was going on. Slowly but surly the seven of you slipped off to sleep, the first was Francis, than Arthur. It was quiet a bit longer before Yao slipped off to sleep and then within moments of each other Matthew and you fell asleep. It took quiet a bit longer before Alfred and Ivan fell asleep, but who fell asleep last was hard to say. Technically Ivan stayed awake longest but he was half awake at the time so Alfred stayed coherent longest. When you awoke you realized that they were all asleep.

Luckily they were mostly sound sleepers you slipped from their grip and went to make dinner for the seven of you. You hadn't planned on being with them today but you quiet enjoyed it, they could make you happy even when you felt sad. You were very glad that they were yours and you were theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I don't think it's that good but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	18. One Year On

“So Romanli, how have you and your paramours been?” Your boss asked her warm eyes looking at you as a slight blush crossed over your chubby cheeks. She was one of your more maternal bosses; which would have been very nice if she had been around when you were a chibi because back than you had plenty of bosses who really drove the whip as it were. Then again she wouldn't have lasted long in that since it took a lot to get the different waring factions into some kind of order.

“It's been gong good, honestly it's hard to think it's almost been a year.” You said with a sigh as she blinked confused.

“But as a country...a year really seems like a long time to you?” She asked as you smiled at her kindly, it was nice to have a human not skit around the fact that you were immortal, she accepted it as normal instead of that strange otherworldly idea some bosses, both yours and others, sometimes got.

“It depends, sometimes decades can past as fast as a blink of the eye, and other times each hour seems to drag.” You said with a shrug, “I don't really know if that is similar to being a normal person, but it shouldn't be that different. I will exist as long as Romanli exists but nothing lasts forever.” You add and shrug before letting out a giggle. “It's hard to think that I've been dating them for a year now, it's a mark. The first year, first decade, first century...” you add with a smile, “it pasts so fast as it's happening and then I look back and see all the time.”

“I'm glad for you.” She said mothering patting your head, “are you going to do anything for the upcoming anniversary?” She asked as you shyly nodded. “Spill!” She said giggling and even though she was in her early forties she could go from being a maternal person to being like a teenager. Yet she did it the way that was genuine and not the painful 'adult trying to be cool' way.

“They want me to visit their countries, a little week long thing and end with us back here.” You said, your boss wasn't a slave driver like other countries and as long as you did your paperwork you were free to go wherever you wanted, provided that nothing big came up like a war or anything.

“Oooh! Fun! Enjoy yourself Romanli.” She said happily leaving with a skip in her step despite her heels and you giggled. Ah she was a wild one, you loved it though. With that you went to pack your bags, you had asked them what was being planned so you didn't end up there and having nothing to wear. Arthur, Francis, and Ivan all warned you to wear something fancy, Matthew was fine but warned you since he was 'the Great White North' to dress warmly, and Yao and Alfred both told you whatever you wore should be fine.

You'd first fly over to New York, the next day to Quebec, than 'across the pond' to London, than Paris, Moscow, and finally to Beijing before coming back to your island. You were actually pretty excited to get to see things about a country from the personification of the country.

You dressed in a Captain America themed shirt with a skirt that reached your knees, perfectly showing your strong legs and delicately holding your curvy top and the skirt spun around your thighs teasing at the pillow like flesh hidden by the blue fabric. You dressed in it simply because you thought it would be funny to go as a female Captain America.

You waved as you saw the others all looking for you as you flew in. Seeing a chance to scare Alfred, who had once had you watch a horror movie and almost strangled you if it weren't for Matthew prying the American's arms from your neck allowing you to get a few moments of beloved air, the sweet oxygen filling your starved lungs. So now it was time for vengeance. Sneakily you walked up behind him, Ivan saw you but before he said anything you put your finger to your (lip color) lips to ask for his silence.

Jumping foreword you gripped Alfred's shoulders and gave a slight shriek which caused him to scream as you quickly jumped out of the way so he wouldn't hit you in his fear. This caused you to laugh hard gripping your soft stomach as you bent over laughing this caused Ivan to laugh as well as the others, who had left to look for you, came hearing Alfred's yell and your laughter as well as Ivan's though they hadn't heard it that often.

“W'at 'appened? Francis asked as you giggled, Alfred was starting to get his breathing back to normal and Ivan was still chuckling slightly.

“The little sunflower scared the American.” Ivan explained as you finally took a deep breath to stop laughing.

“That was fun.” You said with a smile as the others came to hug you tightly.

“Oh dudes!” Alfred complained when he realized your outfit. “Which of you spilled the beans?” He asked as you blinked confused.

“What?”

“Who told you we were going to see a Captain America movie?” He asked as you looked down at your outfit and blinked at him blankly.

“Alfred, I dressed like this to be funny.” You said blushing as he blinked realize it was _he_ who spilled the beans. “But that sounds like a lot of fun.” You said happily taking Alfred's hand in one of your own the other gripping onto Yao's. Smiling he nodded and tugged you and the others followed happily.

You sat between Alfred and Arthur during the movie, on the other side of Alfred was Matthew and Francis and the other side of Arthur was Yao and Ivan. You had to admit you quiet enjoyed it, the movie was fast paced and very much something you enjoyed. You got the shipment of the movie but you hadn't watched it yet as you knew that the others would want to watch it, Alfred because he loved superhero movies and the others because you enjoyed cuddling together and watching movies.

Alfred was going to take you all to McDonald's however the others all complained about it, so in the end he decided to take you all to Five Guys, which you had to say you enjoyed, the food tasted better and you got to choose whatever toppings you wanted.

“This is good~ why don't you always come here Alfred?” You asked as Alfred stopped slurping his soda.

“No way babe, McDonald's is faster and tastes yummier.” He said causing you to raise a (hair color) brow.

“If you say so, darling.” You say with a little giggle before taking another bite of the burger.

The next day the seven of you go up north to Canada. You are dressed in a pair of warm winter pants and matching snow boots. You put on a (favorite color) snow jacket, you also wore a pair of gloves, beanie, and scarf all matching being red with matching maple leaves in white, kind of like the reverse of Matthew's flag.

It turned out why Matthew told you to dress warmly is that the seven of you were going to have an ice festival. You had to say you enjoyed playing, it's been so long since you were able to just play in the snow, not move it out of the way so that the plants would survive that you quiet enjoyed it. You wondered how Matthew's people fed themselves though but he relied on winter produce.

You ended up having a snowball fight, Matthew, Yao, Ivan, and yourself against Alfred, Francis, and Arthur. Slowly but surly they all backed away as they were too much and moved to the tent to have some hot chocolate. In the end it boiled down to Matthew, Ivan, and yourself. The fact that you were holding your own against the two biggest countries in the world, both being known for their snow.

However as you were running for cover from Ivan's attack you didn’t notice Matthew as he was moving to get more ammo and you were looking back to see what the tall Russian who was a scarily good shot was doing. So you ended up falling over top of him with your (eye color) orbs staring into his violet ones.

“Sorry Mattie.” You apologized as he smirked up at you and you blushed a bit wondering at how adorable he was. Unable to resist you leaned down to kiss his nose, smirking at you he tugged you down your lips only a hair's breath from his.

“You missed, maple leaf.” He whispered before kissing you as you gave a happy sigh. 

Pulling away you giggled looking up as a shadow to see Ivan, luckily unarmed. “I get a kiss to, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” He asked as you giggled and nodded, he lifted you by the waist up, you holding onto Matthew which brought him up and Ivan leaned down so you could give him a kiss.

“Come on, I'm kind of cold.” You said shivering as the led you to the tent where hot chocolate and warm pancakes were waiting for you one on either side to offer you a bit of warmth. Ivan may not like the cold but he was never permeable to it and Matthew actually liked the cold.

Getting to the tent they saw you and Arthur hurried to get you some hot chocolate while Yao got some pancakes. Smiling at them you gave Yao and Alfred a kiss, giving Arthur and Yao a kiss when they showed up as they gave little yelps at how cold your soft (skin tone) flesh had become.

Finally deciding to go back to Matthew's home you all turned into pajamas and set a fire to cuddle up for warmth and just to enjoy the cuddles.

The next day you flew over to England, a long flight that you were just going to be glad when it was over. However it was much more fun with everyone around as all of you talked and slept. When you got to England you went to change into your clothing as you had been worn simple pants and a (favorite color) shirt since you didn't think your outfit would be comfortable in the plane ride.

You dressed in a dress, the bottom was in the pattern of the Union Jack that came to your knees and was loose, it would spin around you every time you spun which you loved to do when there was nobody around. The top delicately hugged your plush sides in a loose tank top style in the pattern of the English flag, the two were separated by a (favorite color) ribbon around your waist. Your hair you pulled into a (fancy hair style).

When you walked out they all gasped and Arthur, as cliched as this may sound, was drinking tea and spit it out in shock drenching Alfred. He had stood and took your pudgy hand with a gentle smile and kissed your plush knuckles and told you that you looked 'ravishing'.

They were all wearing suits, they were all personalized. Arthur with a English flag cuff links and a Union Jack tie, Alfred wore a American flag tie and he wore a key chain that held the shield of Captain America hanging from his pocket, Francis had a red rose in his breast pocket and a tie in the pattern of the French flag, and Matthew wore his aviator goggles over his silky blonde hair and a Canadian flag patterned tie. Ivan wore a tie in the pattern of the Russia flag underneath his scarf, and Yao wore a red handkerchief that was embroidered in gold thread into a red panda and matching all the others his tie was in the pattern of the Chinese flag.

You nearly screamed, your inner fangirl fighting for control; you had a bit of a secret. Not a secret so much but it just never came up, you had a thing for ties. It always drove you a bit crazy of Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred's normal wearing of a tie but all of them, and a tie that you could easily see. However you pulled yourself together but did let out a little giggle.

“What is it, love?” Arthur asked as you blushed darkly a tomato red taking over your chubby cheeks. He blinked confused emerald eyes and his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

“I like ties...” you muttered playing with your pudgy fingers and scuffing your slightly heeled white shoes against the ground shyly, “I know half of you wear a tie on a daily basis but not so easily seen or all of you.” You muttered shyly as Arthur blushed himself and looked away stuttering.

“Well! Let's go then Name.” He said taking your hand and putting it in the crook of his arm as you giggled at how adorable he was. Alfred was walking by wiping off the tea from his face with a towel Matthew had provided, luckily he jumped out of the way before it got on his clothing so a quick wash of his face and he was good.

You were brought to a opera house, finding out he was bringing you to see a play. The play was _The Phantom of the Opera_ you had read the book and seen adaptions of the book into a play the story of Eric, or the Phantom, always broke your heart but at the same time made you wonder about his story over what it was he went through and what happened _before_ he was the Phantom.

You sat between Arthur and Francis, the other side of Francis was Yao and Ivan and the other side of Arthur was Alfred and Matthew. After everything was done and you saw the fullness of the play you walked out, your arm still in Arthur's arm while Yao's hand was on the small of your back, his hand cushioned on your camisole, corset, and cami underneath the soft fabric of the dress.

“So how did you enjoy the play Name?” Arthur asked as you let out a slight smile.

“I liked it, though it was sad.” You said with a sigh allowing your free hand to be taken by Francis.

“Sad?” Alfred asked, promoting you to glance at him with curious (eye color) pools.

“I felt bad for the Phantom. I don't know what Christine was thinking, I would choose the Phantom over Raul.” You explained as they all looked at you shocked as you blinked at them and their shocked faces.

“You'd go for the Phantom, babe?” Alfred asked with wide eyes, even the most compassionate usually didn't have a thing for said Phantom.

“Why not? He's a bit out of whack but he does love her, enough that he backed up and let her be happy with Raul.” You said and took on a thoughtful look, “I suppose Raul didn't have a chance to show if he would back away and let her be with the Phantom but his character didn't really go with him doing so.” You explained with a bittersweet smile.

“That is an interestingly thought out response, Name. Now I'm curious, what would you do in that situation love?”

“Well Arthur...almost completely I would choose the Phantom. Raul was a childhood sweetheart but he was gone for so long, and the Phantom was always there for her. But then again he did lie to her, making her believe he was the Angel of Music sent from her father. In the end I guess I would choose who I love. But my culture is different than yours, polyamoury isn't so strange for me like all of you, which is still strange that you find it strange.” You add with a little giggle, “but that wouldn't work in that situation as they would never agree and it wouldn't work with how they would fight.” You add but sighed, “in my head I'd choose the Phantom, but what my heart would say...if my head and heart disagreed I'd go with my heart.”

“That is being the nice to know.” Ivan said with a childlike smile as you smiled back, your plump (lip color) lips relaxing the rest of them who were a bit worried over the scary smile of Ivan's.

The next day you headed to Paris, on this day you wore a blue dress, it hugged your plush curves lovely reaching your knees and a bit off the shoulder. You also wore red heels and a white shawl to keep you warm as you headed with them to see what it was Francis had planned.

You blinked confused as they were all in a classic black tuxedo with a white undershirt and tie, Ivan was wearing his scarf and Matthew his aviator goggles but besides that they didn’t wear anything different from one another, however they were all wearing a masquerade mask in the pattern of the flag, Arthur's being an English flag. You blinked as Francis handed you a mask that matched theirs, in the pattern of your flag.

“I feel kind of bad.” You mentioned as you put on the mask adjusting it so you could see.

“W'y ma cherie? (my darling?)” Francis asked worried that you wouldn't like this, blast! He didn't know nearly as much about your culture as you did his, was a mask bad in Romanli?

“All of you have gone through so much trouble to make this amazing, and all of this is so interesting and beautiful. Your countries are so lovely, how do you not find yourself bored with my island?” You asked sighing almost depressed but couldn’t continue as Francis pulled your chubby body into his chest.

“Now none of t'at ammourex! (sweetheart!)” He said almost sternly as he rubbed your back gently, “the island is almost as beautiful as you are, ma belle poppet. (My beautiful doll.)” Francis soothed stroking your (hair length) (hair color) (locks/curls).

Smiling you pulled away and looked up seeing his violet/blue eyes through his red, white, and blue mask. “Merci. (Thank you.)” You whispered as he smiled kissing your cheek and he led you to a masquerade that was being held on the Eiffel Tower. 

You quiet enjoyed the masquerade, you danced first with Francis, than with Matthew and then Alfred. Francis claimed you with another dance, Arthur pulling you away from him when you were spun away before he could spin you back into his chest. Afterwords you were the prize in a game of Keep Away as immediately afterwords you danced with Ivan and Yao before the Chinese man could hand you off to Alfred, Francis gripped your plush wrist and pulled you to his chest.

“Marpelle! (Mine!)” He said childishly pulling you away from them as you giggled at their funny behavior. You loved the silly side that they would show you, true some would show it more often than others but they all had a silly side to them.

Next you went to Russia, you were worried at how cold it could be but you were assured that you would be staying inside pretty much the entire time. You wore a red dress that came down to your ankles, you purposefully didn't choose a floor length dress in the fact that you didn't need it to get dirty from the snow. You did wear a pair of blue kitten heels, you were safe walking in heels along the icy streets as you knew that none of them would let you fall. You wore white clips that held your (hair color) tresses up elegantly and you wore a shawl that was in the pattern of the Russian flag.

According to Ivan as you all walked, Ivan's hand on the small of your back to keep you steady and keep you from slipping on the ice. You were not used to such ice and were understandably worried. It turned out that you were going to see the play Swan Lake.

You had seen the play before as you absolutely loved all of its adaptions, though your favorite was the ones where the White Swan, ended up with sorcerer. Leaving the Black Swan to get with the prince, as you didn't think the prince deserved his love if he couldn’t tell the person was an imposter.

You enjoyed plays but you never saw it as good as this ballet was. Your ballerinas were no slouches but still they were not match for the technique of these ballets. You'd have to take this back to your island. You smiled as you walked out of the play giggling as Ivan wrapped one end of his scarf around your plush neck, how sweet.

“Thank you Ivan.” You tugged at his coat so he would lean down allowing you to kiss his cheek. “Your warm.” You added as he wrapped his strong arms around your slightly shivering form.

“No worries dear little Name, I will keep you warm, Ivan will be the sun for the little sunflower.” He let out a childish giggle as you smiled at how sweet he was.

The last was a plane ride to China, going to Beijing in particular. You wore a dress that Yao had actually given it to you it was the traditional styled dress that was (favorite color) with flowers, butterflies, and the moon, stars, and sun embroidered in a shiny (second favorite color). You also held a fan that was in the pattern of the Chinese flag to keep you warm in the densely packed streets.

Yao took you to see a show using only shadows. You had seen shadow puppets, it was something every child on your island learned at one point or another in that it was an old form of entertainment and it was a way that stories were passed from one generation to the next, not only were things written down to keep them remembered but shadows were made to show the story visibly. However your hands were always used and not papers or wood or whatever was being used, you didn't really know.

You were watching entrapped, as Yao gently whispered in your ear the story, it was one of his spirits that were about the moon and the woman's love. You were watching the story as you watched, you wondered if possibly this would happen later.

Your shadow puppets were with your hands, they were rustic and used only at home against the fire of candles and fire pits, possibly even the morning sunshine to show stories. However stories weren't that different, your stories were told were about how Romanli was formed, back before it was a country and you existed, the stories of mythology, as well as the history of the family itself which was different from family to family.

Once that was done all of you went to sleep in Yao's home, you would be going back to your island tomorrow to spend time before they all had to go back to their own countries to take on their duties as countries as well as you have had to.

“I don’t' have anything big planned but I'd like to make you guys dinner. Whatever all of you want.” You say with a smile and their eyes lit up. It was no secret that they all loved your food, you were proficient in all of their cuisine but not absolutely delicious, but your cuisine was absolutely delicious. Now the question was which food to make.

You giggled listening to the six argue over what would be made, you would tell them later that you'll make them all their favorite and bring it to your shelters to share the food with your people as well as with them.

But for now you'd let them fight, it was kind of adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In certain places in Canada they legitimately have an ice festival, I know it exists but I've never been to one. I love Five Guys, McDonald's sucks! I tried to give Reader-chan's boss have a personality. I don't know if they would have a masquerade on the Eiffel Tower, more than likely not, but either way I like the idea and I think it'd be cool if they did.
> 
> Next chapter is a lemon, so I'll leave you a link to skip it if you want. So please skip if you don't want to read a lemon.


	19. Lemon

You were having a unscheduled love time as it had been about a month or so since all of you could spend time together so Ivan had....strongly suggested to the his boss as well as everyone else's boss to allow them to have a week off. Ivan was always had a strong fear of being alone and enjoyed being around the others as they were not scared of him when you were around.

You were, at this moment, sitting in Ivan's lap your feet resting in Alfred's lap while your back was leaned against Matthew's chest. Sitting close by both Yao and Arthur each held one of your hands and Francis laid between them using your lap as a pillow.

The seven of you were speaking simply, enjoying just having the chance to catch up all together and teasing one another. There was a certain power your presence had on the six men, Francis and Arthur didn't argue, getting along as if they were best friends; this worked for all the men on the others but still they were known to fight all the time just by seeing each other but they got along around you, Ivan didn't seem scary, even when his scary dark purple aura came around him and he made that weird 'kol' sound. Matthew was easily seen and recognized, Alfred was more mature, and Yao was calmer than normal. This wasn't something they consciously did and defiantly wasn't something that you required or even wanted, you just had a way about you that calmed others.

You attention was pulled to Ivan by him tugging on your waist slightly, which caused you to look at him and he smiled at you. However he looked very nervous and was both blushing while he was also seeming to almost sweat a bit.

“Become one, da? (yes?)” He asked as you blinked at him, a strong blush going over your plush (skin tone) cheeks.

“Dude, that wasn't very subtle.” Alfred muttered slightly blushing as well.

“Did you guys know that he was going to ask?” You asked looking at them while they all blushed, Francis actually hiding his face in your soft pillow like thighs.

“We want you, maple leaf.” Matthew whispered into your (hair color) (locks/curls) as you blushed.

“And you thought if Ivan was the one to make the move he wouldn't ask like that?” You asked as said Russian made a noise of embarrassment, “I didn't say it was a bad thing,” you added gently as he looked at you and smiled gently. “But in all honesty I will become one.” You add kissing Ivan's nose. At this you blushed darkly being very shy, “we should do it slowly though.” You added and were suddenly lifted up by Ivan's strong arms.

“You become one with me now.” He said with a childish giggle and tugged Yao with him as you blushed. The remaining four looked at each other blushing and went off to do their own things.

Ivan gently set you down on your bed with a gentle smile as you looked up at him, being surprisingly gentle Ivan lifted off your (favorite color) top and Yao tugging off your jean shorts, revealing your camisole that was in the pattern of the Chinese flag. You blushed slightly as Yao let out a laugh at this, seeing as you were wearing his flag. You had all of their flags and would wear them on occasion when you started to feel closer to the six men.

“Aw~ your wearing my flag, aru.” Yao said as you blushed and Ivan smiled gently, he knew you were just as much Yao's, as well as Matthew, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur's, as his. Smiling Yao gently pushed your camisole off of your chubby body revealing that you wore a corset that was a tube top and was busked in (gold/silver) with the back being laced in violet, the corset itself was in the pattern of the Russian flag and the panties were matching.

“My flag now~” Ivan said happily as you blushed even more. Of all the days you didn't have a full set of underclothing and you chose to mix the flags of the men. Ivan kissed one of your cheeks and Yao the other. Yao had never had corset a fashion but Ivan did so Ivan was the one who unlaced your corset then unbusked it, showing your Chinese flag cami.

“I feel a bit under-dressed.” You muttered glancing at them blushing, “I'm only in my panties and cami while you two are fully dressed.” You muttered blushing horribly shy before working first to take off Yao's clothing then Ivan's. You knew Ivan was protective of his scarf but you treated it gently as you pulled it off and you were his special sunflower and he knew you wouldn't hurt his treasure.

Once both of them were in their boxers, which happened to be in the pattern of their flag. You smiled shyly kissing Yao gently, he pushed you down softly, pulling your cami off to reveal your (skin tone) breasts.

You wrapped your chubby arms around his neck, your pudgy fingers tangling in his hair accidentally touching a little twin curl you had no idea was even there, it wasn't like Matthew's hair curl or the cowlick of Alfred's but was a bit like Greece, a country that you didn't know that well but you liked cats and so the two of you got along well.

Yao let out a moan holding you tightly tugging your panties off of your chubby legs gently. “That's naughty, aru~” he whispered as you blinked moving your right hand noticing a little curl. Blinking confused (eye color) orbs you touched the curl causing Yao to moan again which got you giggling. This made him growl gently his lips fusing to yours and one of his hands gripped your soft breast.

You moved your feet to use them to push down his boxers down his legs. You let out a gentle moan as he gripped the soft pillow of your breast and his free hand roamed down your soft stomach. You gripped his hardened member which caused him to moan loudly in Chinese which made you giggle slightly as your free hand continued to play with his curl.

Yao gently pushed his slim finger into your core causing you to moan your back arching slightly pressing your breast and plush stomach against his body. “That feels good, aru.” Yao whispered in your ear causing you to moan gently and squeeze the slightest bit.

“Yao~” you whispered into his ear which caused him to chuckle moving his hand against you, pushing first another finger than another one curling them causing you to moan loudly, “oh Yao, yes!” You moaned curling your body geniality kissing him roughly as you panted harder and moved your hand against him faster. “Yao I think I'm...” you whispered blushing darkly as he chuckled at how cute you were.

“I am to, my little kitten~” he whispered using his nickname for you which had you moaning loudly as you came undone underneath him. You whimpered slightly when he pulled his fingers away from your entrance but blushed as he stuck his wet fingers into his mouth and hummed “delicious~”

“Yao!” You whined covering your slightly sweaty face, “that's embarrassing!” You muttered as he gave a little squee at how cute you were holding you tightly to his chest.

“Don't be embarrassed, you taste sweet, like fruit~” He whispered kissing down your neck, leaving a little love bit on your collarbone. At that he kissed down your chest, kissing along your soft breasts before going farther down your stomach before allowing his head between your thighs. He kissed along your inner thighs to give you time to get used to him being there before geniality pushing his tongue into you as you gave a gasp of both shock and delight.

“Oh Yao...that feels....good.” You whispered moaning the slightest bit which he responded by going faster as you let out a scream. “Yao~ I think that I'm...I'll...” you tried to warn him however he just went more as if he wished for it to happen. You curled your back screaming Yao's name as he lapped you up, which made you blush but Yao liked the taste, it was yummy~

He pulled away as he watched you panting slightly, a slight sheen of sweat covering your luscious (skin tone) body. Your (hair color) tresses were slightly darkened near your forehead sticking slightly. “Aw~ your so cute. Aru.” Yao said happily.

“Da. (Yes.)” Ivan agreed stroking your soft arm while you sat up with a smirk as Yao blushed. Gripping his shoulders you flipped the two of you so you were laying on top of him.

“My turn~” you cooed as he blushed darkly at that while you kissed down his neck to give a little love bite on his chest giggling slightly before tugging at his curl as he let out a shocked moan causing you to giggle even more. Yao was blushing too much and couldn't say anything as you kissed farther down his body coming upon him, and he was hard yet again, shyly you took him in your mouth.

Yao let out a shocked gasp his hands gripping the (favorite color) bedsheets underneath him. “Name~” he moaned not even saying his accustomed 'aru' as you sucked at him slightly harder. He panted harder shaking slightly trying to hold still, “careful kitten, aru.” He warned slightly which caused you to hum, unknowing of what the vibrations of your humming would do to him, he threw his head back and scream trying to keep quiet while he bit his lip but it didn't help that much. “Name...do...do that again, aru.” He whispered as you blinked confused (eye color) pools looking through your (lash color) lashes at him. Do what? Hum? Doing it again you hummed as he let out a moan as you giggled causing him to cum undone screaming your name.

Pulling away you blushed at how cute he was as he panted and you kissed him sweetly. You didn't jump as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your plump waist pulling you against him so your soft back hit his chest and he kissed your cheek.

“My turn little sunflower.” He whispered as you blushed nodding and kissing him, pecking his nose because you knew he hated it but you thought it was adorable. Gently Ivan laid you down, Yao moving out of the way, and stroked down your sides gently causing you to give little hums of pleasure, only pulling away when he found a sensitive spot. “Sunflower?” Ivan asked worried, you never pulled away from him before and it worried him.

“Careful teddy bear,” you hummed while kissing his nose once again just to calm him down as he was very afraid of being alone and that going to being rejected. “I'm ticklish.” You explained as he hummed giving you a look as you blinked a bit worried, you didn’t like that look...”don't tickle me Ivan.” You warned him as he just chuckled and decided not to do so today. You weren't a fool, he'd be tickling you sometime later. Possibly bringing the others into it. And you'd stew in your fear of being tickled until it happened to break the tension. But he was probably ticklish to, so you'd find his sensitive spots.

“Okay sunflower, I have other things we can do that is much more fun, da. (Yes.)” Ivan added with a smile as you blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about while you nodded shyly kissing him as he pushed into you gently causing you to moan at the feel of him inside of you.

“Oh...” you let out a gasp as he moved against you slightly and he smirked at you, his pretty violet eyes holding love and lust as you blushed kissing along his neck causing him to moan loudly. You paused for a moment wondering if his neck was his erogenous zone. You kissed his neck again which caused him to moan your name. You held back a giggle realizing that this was probably his e-zone.

“Your being naughty polvesy~ (sunflower~)” Ivan muttered into your ear as you gave his neck a nip at the same time bucking your hips up to meet his own at the same time.

“Me? Naughty? Whatever do you mean?” You asked and you knew you were playing a dangerous game but in all honesty you enjoyed the idea of playing with fire.

“Now your asking for it.” He whispered kissing you roughly and moving harder his eyes staring into your own darkened (eye color) orbs.

“Oh Ivan~ Yes!” You moaned causing him to just move against you even harder, his arms were wrapped around your chubby body protectively, enjoying the plush feeling of your skin. “Da! (Yes!)” You moaned as he moved against you even faster your nails racking down his large back.

“That feels good little sunflower,” Ivan moaned moving against you even harder as you moaned, it was then he realized something; the harder he rutted against you the louder you moaned for him. Which of course had him go harder. “You like it hard, da? (yes?)” He asked causing you to blush darkly and you wanted to look away because of your blush but you didn't.

“I guess...I kind of do.” You muttered shyly as Ivan let out a childish giggle at how adorable you are.

“Ah my little sunflower is the cute.” He whispered kissing your nose as you let out a little giggle as well and kissed him gently his tongue licking along your lips as you allowed entrance.

He continued to move against you harder as you moaned kissing him back as he moved against you pulling away he kissed your forehead before smirking at you.

“You moan for me when you cum,” he said with a smirk as you blushed but nodded shyly “I'm close Name,” he whispered as you kissed him gently, the kiss full of love.

“I am too Ivan.” He moved against you faster and held you slightly tighter but was still careful not to hurt you. He knew that he was stronger than he always realized so was always very careful around you. He was careful to be gentle with you and not to mentally crack around you as he had to be careful not to let you ever get hurt.

“Oh~ IVAN!” You screamed your back arching pressing your pillow like thighs, soft stomach, and smooth breasts against his own chest and stomach as he moaned loving the feel of your plush skin against his warm body. He and you came undone and rested over you rubbing your back gently, moving to the side and pulling you to his chest, while Yao moved to spoon you. Ivan rubbed your side gently while Yao, whose arms were wrapped around your waist, rubbed your soft stomach gently.

“Wo ai ni, Name. (I love you, Name.)” Yao whispered at the same time Ivan whispered as well.

“Ya itabuluya ta polvesy. (I love you sunflower.)”

“I love the two of you to.” You whispered kissing first Ivan than moving to kiss Yao.

It was a few days later that Arthur and Francis and you were hanging out, Alfred and Matthew were out seeing a play while Yao and Ivan were eating, your Russian county and your China county were right beside each other so where they met the cuisine of both fused together. Everyone knows that the result of cross-fertilization of two or more cultures is good food.

So that left Arthur, Francis, and yourself all laying on your bed, you were resting against Arthur's chest while you and Francis were French kissing. His hands gripped your waist kissing down your neck causing you to give a little hum of delight.

Francis's hand slowly slipped up your shirt causing you to pause, moving from him to look at him. Shyly you bit your lip before kissing his cheek, taking said top off that revealed your Union Jack camisole. You knew you were going to hang out with only Francis and Arthur today since the others had made plans so you had chosen your underwear on purpose, you didn't know if it would happen today but you knew it was a possibility.

Francis worked to remove your shorts pouting slightly as Arthur let out a chuckle at your underclothing of choice. However once you pulled off your camisole you revealed a halter necked corset and panties both in the pattern of the French flag. At this Francis smirked as you rolled your eyes good naturely at their playful, though silent, banter. Francis helped you to unlace your corset as you blushed once your corset was off, revealing your English flag cami you pushed him away.

“Ammourex? (Sweetheart?)” He asked as you just smiled at him causing him to blush slightly.

“If I'm getting disrobed the two of you are to, cher. (darling.)” You explained unbuttoning his shirt to push it off. Once he was disrobed to only his French flag boxers you gave the same attention to Arthur, who was blushing even harder, to the point that his pale face was almost exclusively a blood red, you were half worried that he'd pass out honestly.

Soon enough he was down to his Union Jack boxers causing you to giggle and kiss his cheek. “Your so cute when your being shy~” you cooed at him which immediately caused him to activate...what was the word for it? Tsundere, the Japanese word being the closest you could come up with that would match his personality.

“I do not!” He yelled flaying his arms around as you giggled.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing” you kissed him gently, “I actually like it.” you added with a smile as he blushed again, not as red all over his face but a more natural pink blush along his cheeks. You smiled gently, Francis moved your head to gently give you a kiss.

“I'm getting just a bit jealous, belle. (beautiful.)” Francis whispered kissing you, you moved to lay on top of him the two of you kissing. Arthur moved over to slowly lift up your English flag cami, revealing your (cup size) breast to the green and blue/violet eyes that watched your soft figure with your rounded breasts.

Francis was the first to touch them, gently stroking at the soft skin that caused you to give a little moan of content. This caused for Francis to smirk and kiss your plump lips. You wrapped your soft arms around his neck moving against him slightly.

Slowly one of your hands moved down his chest and stomach. He moaned slightly as your soft fingertips along his abs. Your fingers should have callouses, however you would make lotion with essential oils and beeswax that kept your skin smooth.

Pulling away, your lips clinging to the Frenchman's, pushing down his boxers and then your panties which he helped you with. Once you were both naked you climbed back onto his lap, kissing him your arm wrapped around his neck and with the other you trailed down to grip him. Francis moaned his fingertips slipping into your vital regions.

You moaned slightly as he curled his fingers expertly, he was the country of love. You kissed down his lips to his neck to kiss along the pale expanse of his neck than his shoulder. “Ah Francis~!” You moaned moving your hand slightly faster and he moved harder against you.

“Oui cherie. (Yes darling.)” He whispered in your ear as you moaned. “You want more?” He asked as you let out a moan.

“Ouis! Sil tu pleat~! (Yeah! Please~!)” You moaned as he moved both harder and faster as you panted his name like a prayer coming undone against his strong pale fingers. Pulling away you gnelty kissed his lips before shyly pushing him down so he was laying down, kissing down his chest and stomach. Taking him into your mouth you sucked on him, he let out a moan your name his hands gripping itno fists as he tried his best to stay stationary.

You continued on as he moaned, trying his best to warn you that he was close, however you only went on him harder which caused him to come undone. Pulling away you smiled at him giggling at his dazed, blushing face.

Smirking he flipped you, this time him laying on top of your chubby body protectively, kissing you passionately. Kissing down your body himself he paid attention to your soft, lovely body. He paid particular attention to your breasts and your lovely birthing hips. He moved to nip at your pillow-like thighs and licking at your vital regions.

“Oh Francis!” You screamed gripping the blankets underneath you. “Oui! (Yes!)” You encouraged as he gripped your birthing hips tightly to hold you still as he continued to lick at you. “Cher, (Darling,) you may want to move away-” you were warning Francis but he moved against you even faster causing you to be interrupted with a moan as you came undone against his mouth.

Pulling away, licking at his lips, Francis smirked at you as you blushed and he kissed your lips gently. When he pulled away Arthur pushed Francis out of the way slightly.

“Okay, now _I'm_ getting jealous.” Arthur complained as Francis let out his unique laugh out at which Arthur merely glared at him, crawling on top of you.

“Oh how sweet~” you cooed enjoying seeing Arthur get flustered. Slowly he pushed his way inside of you, being gentle as he could like your body was made of glass. You smiled gently kissing his lips gently and stroking along his eyebrow that you always thought looked good on him. “You don't have to worry Arthur, I'm not made of glass. I promise I won't break.” You added stroking along his eyebrows which had him freeze suddenly.

“You did a very naughty thing there lass.” He whispered as you blinked at the change of his voice and accent not understanding, Francis's eyes had widened.

“What?” You looked at him with confused (eye color) pools as Francis finally gasped out.

“Did you just bring out Captaien Kirkland? (Captain Kirkland?)” He asked as you knew that Arthur was once a pirate but you didn't know how you could have awoken his old personality.

“Me eyebrows are no' somethin' to be touched.” He said as you looked at his eyebrows and though you knew that pirates weren't the nicest guys around you still couldn't resist and stroked his eyebrow again. “Ya sure about this lass? A pirate be no gentle lover.” He muttered as you let out a giggle, you had half a mind to see if you could find him a pirate outfit.

“I'm not afraid of a pirate, captain~” you said with a giggle, “besides I'm not going to be broken so easily.” you added as he smirked at you.

“Aye, that be true. Ya be a strong one. Ah don' haf ta worry over breaking ya.” He added thrusting into you roughly. You moaned loudly wrapping your arms around his back and raking your nails down his back.

“Oh Arthur!” You screamed as he smirked nipping at your neck, shoulders, and chest, being quiet rough on the (skin tone) flesh. “Arthur, yes!” You moaned rutting your pelvis to meet his thrusts.

“You are quite a tough little one, aren't you lovely Name?” He whispered kissing at your neck and lips. “Now I want you to cum for meh, you'll do that for your captain won't you?” He whispered as your back arched pressing your fronts together.

“Yes! Oh Arthur!” You screamed coming undone, he bit at your shoulder coming undone inside of you. Pulling away Arthur moved to lay on his side and hold you to his chest, Francis moved to spoon you.

“Wow L'Anglrette. (England.)” Francis muttered blushing slightly at what he had just witnessed. “I didn't know you 'ad it in you.” He said as Arthur started to realize what he had done, burying his face in your soft shoulder.

“I'm so sorry love! I don't know what came over me!” He was shaking as you sighed geniality, rubbing his back gently.

“Arthur, darling relax.” You whispered moving his head gently, cupping his face with your pudgy hands, your (eye color) orbs meeting his emerald ones. “You didn't hurt me, I liked it.” You added gently causing him to blush, “if I didn't like it I would have told you to stop.” You soothed kissing his nose as he calmed blushing a bit. “Speaking of liking it, I might have to find you a pirate outfit later~”

“Name!” Arthur gasped as Francis laughed.

“Ohonhonhonhonhon~” Francis muttered with a smirk, “don't forgot that there were other pirates, like moi. (me.)” He added as you turned to kiss Francis.

“I'll get you a pirate outfit to then.” You said with a giggle cuddling into them. “J'taime et dou. (I love you two.)”

“J'taime aussi. (I love you to.)” Francis whispered and Arthur, though he didn't know exactly what you were said word for word as his French was a bit rusty knew what you were saying.

“Yeah, I love you.” Arthur whispered kissing your forehead.

It was actually a week later, you were in Canada in Matthew's cabin with Alfred and him. You were right now sitting on Matthew's lap, your legs laying in Alfred's lap. Kumajirou was at the vet over night for a simple checkup, he like Prussia's Gilbird was as immortal as his person but still every few years the animal would stay at the vet. Not only was Kumajirou there but so was Americat, Canacat, Germouser, and all the other countries cats, as well was Germany's dogs. So it was just the three of you.

The three of you were just hanging out and enjoying the day laying against them and cuddling. Alfred moved to kiss you your hands went up to thread in his hair, accidentally touching his cowlick and your hand brushing past Matthew's curl. Both boys suddenly moaned, which had you pulling away to look at the two confused.

Before you could ask Matthew stood, holding you in his arms bridal style and walking to his room, followed by Alfred. Gently Matthew laid you down on the bed as you blinked looking between the two seeing the hair was quivering slightly.

“Oh...did I touch a e-zone?” You asked as they nodded, both blushing. At this you giggled at them, “how cute!” You cooed wrapping an arm around each of them to tug them over to you and holding them.

Smirking slightly Matthew tugged at your sweater, and Alfred at your pants, your boots and jacket already having been shed because Matthew kept his home toasty with fire. This revealed your American flag patterned camisole.

“Hell yeah! Way to represent babe!” Alfred laughed as you smirked at him.

“That's how you want to play it?” You asked as Matthew was pouting cutely you pulled the camisole off to reveal your Canadian flag corset that was held in a criss-cross pattern over your back, and matching panties. The lacing of your corset was red while the busks were in a white color.

“Now that's what I call representing, maple leaf.” Matthew stuttered out very gently as you giggled kissing his cheek.

“Hey! Give me a kiss to!” Alfred pouted cutely, only kidding because he knew it would make you laugh. And laugh you did, giggling you tugged Alfred over to kiss him before pulling away.

“There is no way I'm going to be naked if you two aren't to~” you smirked at them causing them to blush you pulled off their clothing, Alfred wearing a America flag boxers while Matthew wore a Canadian flag boxers.

Alfred smirked at you, climbing on top of you kissing your lips, elegant neck, and along your corset top, the soft globs of your breasts that weren't covered by your red and white corset. Alfred moved his hand to unbusk your corset but you pushed his hands away from your chubby form.

“Babe?” Alfred asked worried about you, had he done something wrong?

“Alfred, you'll damage the corset if you unbusk it before unlacing it.” You explained as he blinked at you, yes corsets used to be the height of fashion, and was making a bit of a comeback now, but he never bothered to learn about it. Moving to unlace it he did as well, you helped him, then unbusking it, pushing the corset off to reveal your American flag cami.

He smirked, stroking along the hem of the cami before pulling off your cami. He stroked along your breasts before moving down your soft stomach. You continued to kiss him, using your feet to push his boxers off of his wasit then his legs, one of your hands finding his e-zone, the only part of his hair that was moving which caused him to moan, your other hand moving to grip him.

“Babe!” He moaned as you giggled kissing along his neck, and he growled. “That's how you want to play it?” He asked his hand burying first into your panties and then into you. He moved fast against you as you moved even harder against him tugging at his cowlick.

Soon he and you both came undone, however before you could take a breath Alfred was kissing you roughly, he kissed down your neck and paused only to quickly suck and squeeze your breasts before kissing down your body moving your panties off of your soft waist and legs to lick at your core.

“Alfred!” You screamed arching your back sharply. He hummed simply, licking at you harder, your hands gripping tightly at the bedsheets underneath of you. “Alfie, you might want to-” you warning him of how close you were was cut off when he moaned at you calling him 'Alfie' he always liked you calling him the nickname.

You came undone, he licked at you and pulled away with a smirk plastered on his face and you blushed before flipping him over so you laid on top of him. “Your turn now Alfie.” You said which caused him to moan, you giggled tugging at his cowlick once again before kissing down his chest and stomach. When you took him into his mouth he moaned loudly.

“Oh Name!” He moaned causing you to hum at him which got him to moan your name even louder. You continued sucking along him and licking slightly which had him coming undone, “Name, babe, I think I'm going,” he stuttered out which only had you sucking at him harder, which had him coming undone.

Pulling away you smiled at him, kissing him sweetly. Matthew tugged at you kissing you sweetly. “My turn, eh?” He whispered tugging you over to lay on top of you, kissing you gently. You smiled tugging his boxers off of him, he pushed into you causing you to moan gently.

“Oh Matthew,” you moaned which caused him to moan, kissing at your lips and necks.

“Yes, say my name ma petite fleure d'lerable. (my little maple leaf.)” He whispered as you moaned moving faster against him you tugged at his hair curl. This caused him to moan even louder and move faster. “Say my name!” He moaned as you did so curling your back gently.

“Matthew! Oh Mattie~”

“Louder.” He whispered in your ear seductively as you tugged on his curl even more, “say my name louder Name.” He whispered before kissing along your neck finding the one spot that caused you to moan even louder.

“MATTIE!” You screamed as he moaned louder holding you even tighter as one hand tugged on his curl and the other gripping his shoulder.

“Yes! Name!” He screamed as you came undone, him following immediately after you inside of you. Panting you moved the two of you and you laid down on your side cuddling into Matthew's chest, tugging Alfred over to spoon you and kissed the two of them.

“J'taime. (I love you.)” Matthew muttered.

“Yeah Name, I love you.” Alfred added as you smiled gently.

“I love the two of you to.” You whispered holding one of their hands in each of your own. Slowly the three of you their eyes blinking shut. Violet, blue, and (eye color) orbs closing as the three of you cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last path, World, I posted a lemon and warned it was a lemon however someone reported me and it was deleted. I need to stop being afraid to post something that is natural honestly. This chapter is far longer than I was planning.


	20. Marry

You bit your lip in worry as you had been over in (country that you like that isn't a member of the Allies) to finalize a trade agreement with (him/her). You actually found that you got along well with (him/her) and enjoyed doing business with the country and hoped to be able to do more later on.

You had gotten a call from Ivan, but it was a confrere call with Yao, Matthew, Francis, Arthur, and Alfred asking when you would get back and asking you to come to your garden. Your boat ride back to your island was going to go in a little over half an hour and the hours of the ride you found yourself worried. They had all sounded worried and you worried that there was something wrong.

No natural disaster had happened, you would have heard about it. Perhaps someone was threatening, or even worse; declaring, war on them. If that happened then you'd do all you could. However you worried as your military was only enough to defend yourselves and your science was good but you didn't know if it would work well with this.

Landing on your island, glad you were a light packer and only carried a overnight duffel bag. You ran towards your home, dropping the bag near the fence and running in to see them. Immediately you wrapped Yao who was the closest in a hug, checking all of them for injuries.

“What's the matter?! Is someone threatening you? Are you hurt?” You started talking faster, switching between languages rapidly as you started to hyperventilate. At this Alfred gripped your soft shoulders with his blue eyes looking into your own (eye color) ones.

“Name! Babe! Breathe! Were fine!” He yelled loudly as you tried to take a breath, your breathing shaky as you trembled like a leaf. Pulling you away from the American, Arthur looked you in the eye and spoke gently.

“Now Name, take a deep breath. Were all okay, there's nothing to worry about. Now make your breathing like mine love, can you do that darling?” He whispered as you tried to do, “now imagine someplace beautiful or think about something that makes you really happy.” He whispered as you slowly calmed down.

“Why were you being afraid little sunflower?” Ivan asked as you calmed down and you buried your face into Francis's chest who was nearby as he rubbed your back, your hand gripping Arthur's tightly.

“You guys sounded worried on the phone, I was worried for you.” You whispered as they all smiled slightly that you were so worried about them. Though your worry worried them it was sweet that you were so worried about your loved ones being in danger or hurt.

“If your not in trouble, why were you so worried?” You asked as they all froze not looking at you, however Matthew was the one who took charge, placing Kumajirou down he pulled you into his chest before gripping your soft chin in his thumb and forefinger, lifting your face so you stared into his violet eyes as he blushed.

“Little maple leaf, we want to ask you...we want to ask you to marry us.” He whispered as you gasped before quickly wrapping your arms around his neck. “Maple!” He gasped out as you nuzzled his neck.

“Really?” You asked as everyone said 'yes' in their native languages. “Why didn't you tell me so? Of course!” You agreed as he rubbed your back, pulling away you kissed first Matthew then the rest. After you had kissed the last one, Yao, you paused before looking at them.

“What is wrong, aru?” Yao asked worried as you sighed.

“The six of you are aware that polygamy is against the law in your countries? It's not against the law here.” Then you paused before shrugging, “yes my government watches them close to make sure that there isn't a cult or anything.” You add before shrugging and letting out a sigh. “Only here will the marriage be held as valid.” You sighed sadly as they shook their head holding you close.

“No it won't babe, you'll be our wife in our countries!” Alfred said holding you tightly and stroking your (hair color) tresses. You sighed before shaking your head but putting on a smile.

In the end the seven of you decided to have a small marriage in your garden. You wore a knee length, sleeveless white dress with a red ribbon going around your childbearing hips. There were too many flags to represent so you went with just red, as it was the only color all six of them had on their flag. You wore a (gold/silver) necklace that held a charm that was your own flag.

All six wore a suit, they wore a tie in the pattern of their own flag but wore a pin wit your flag. You came to them down the isle holding a bouquet of orange blossoms, rose, aster, maple leaf, tea blossom, sunflower, and peach blossom. When you got to them you all held out your left hand, all of them could touch your hand; Alfred, Ivan, and Yao over your palm, and Matthew, Francis, and Arthur on the back of your hand. Your hands were bound with a ribbon in the pattern of all of your flags. When you were declared married you kissed all of them, smiling as the seven of you smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you a link to skip the lemon if you want to go the last chapter. Also the next chapter is going to be the last one in this path.


	21. Epilogue

You smiled as you looked at your two daughters, Miranda and Anya. Anya was the older daughter and you had actually discovered she was the personification of Moscow, she had long beige hair and violet eyes, but she did have your nose which Ivan, who was her biological father, was grateful for since even though he knew you enjoyed his large nose he didn't like it and was glad your daughter had your nose. Even though he was her biological father all six of them were her father and she called all of them papa, as did your younger daughter Miranda. Miranda was different, she was a personification of your Capital, which wasn't a district of any particular country.

Also she looked almost exactly like you but she had blonde hair (that wasn't in your shade of blonde if you are blonde) and her smile wasn't your own. But in all honesty she could be either Francis, Alfred, Matthew, or Arthur's biological daughter, and you could probably test it but none of you bothered since it didn't much matter to any of you.

Right now you were doing your best to give them their history lesson but keep it age appropriate. They did mature a lot faster and history wasn’t something to neglect but you had to do your best for it to be balanced from both sides of the story. Then when they heard about their father's fighting; the war of 1812, or the Cold War.

You jumped slightly as your daughters let out giggles when all three of you heard the men of the house coming into the house. “Daddies!” The two girls called running from their desks and you smiled letting out a little giggle. You remember when you were their age you would have ran from your studies as well.

Since their were seven parents each of you would teach them for about an hour each day, Saturday was your day, Sunday was Ivan's, Monday was Francis, Tuesday was Alfred, Wednesday was Matthew, Thursday was Arthur, and Friday was Yao. This on top of their normal schooling you often would give them a five minute break halfway through so the schooling wouldn't be too bad.

Coming out you smiled at what you saw, Yao was holding Miranda on his back while Matthew rested Anya on his hip. “Has your momma (mama) been boring you, little sunflowers?” Ivan asked as you glared at him.

“Ivan?” You growled as Miranda and Anya laughed cooing, 'oooh! Daddy's in trouble!' they called as you did your best not to smirk.

“Sorry sunflower.” Ivan said as the others smirked, it was still shocking to see the 'scary Russian' immediately stand down to you.

“Your lucky ya itabulya ta. (I love you.)” You said with a smile showing that you weren't really angry and moved to kiss his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short but I don't have anything to really put down. Yep, Allies is done!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


End file.
